The Power Within
by springroll27
Summary: Harry thinks he's about to have another average year when it all changes, because of a secret that had been kept from him for 15 years...PLEASE R&R!! Thnx!
1. The First Sign

It was seven-thirty in the morning and Harry had just been rudely awoken by his Aunt Petunia, banging on his door. 

"Hurry up! Get downstairs! NOW!" yelled his Aunt. 

"Alright, alright... I'm coming!" said Harry, and with that he pulled himself lifelessly out of bed and began to get dressed. Just as he was leaving the room, Hedwig flew in through the open window, a letter clenched in her beak. It was from Ron. Harry took the letter from Hedwig and stroked her head thankfully. He pocketed the letter and took it downstairs to read. He took his seat at the table and pulled out Ron's letter. It read; 

  
_Dear Harry,   
How's your summer been so far? I'm having a great time! Bill and Charlie have come home for a while. Why don't you come over? I've already talked to mum and dad and they say it's fine... I've got some really great things to tell you, so write back and let us know if you can come.   
Hope the muggles are treating you good,   
-Ron_

  
Harry felt a surge of excitement and curiosity flow through him. I wonder what Ron has to tell me about? Harry thought to himself. He finished his piece of toast and went into the living room to ask his Uncle Vernon if he could go to the Weasleys for the summer. 

"Um... Uncle Vernon? Would it be alright if I went to the Weasleys for the rest of the summer? It's alright with them and I'm sure they'll come to get me... And I'll warn them about using Floo Powder this time..." Harry waited patiently. 

"Fine." grunted Uncle Vernon, "But you're to wait outside for them." Harry thanked his uncle and went upstairs to his room to write back to Ron. 

Harry entered his room and sat down at his desk. He pulled a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink towards him and began to write. 

  
_Dear Ron,   
My Uncle Vernon says I can come, but whatever you do, try not to use Floo Powder. I don't think my aunt and uncle like the idea of people coming out of their fireplace. Anyway, I'll see you whenever you come (when is that by the way?). Write back.   
Hope to hear from you soon,   
-Harry_

  
Harry folded up the letter, carried it over to Hedwig, and tied it to her leg. 

"Take this to Ron Hedwig, and be careful." He let the owl go and watched her as she glided gracefully over the rooftops. Harry decide he would get his things packed and ready to go for when the Weasleys came to get him. He gathered all of his birthday gifts and cards, and all of his books and school equipment from under the loose floorboard under his bed, and put them in his trunk. He went to his closet and took all of his clothes and school robes and put them in his trunk as well. After half an hour of packing and checking to see that he had everything, he was ready to go. Harry sat down on his bed and began to guess what it was that Ron was so eager to tell him. Could there be another Tournament? Did Ron get a new broom? Does it even have to do with Hogwarts? Is it good news? Harry couldn't help himself. There were so many things it could be. 

  
The hours flew by in no time and soon enough, he was getting ready for bed. Harry had a very strange dream that night. He was at school, in the Entrance Hall. There was somebody coming... He whipped around, only to find himself face-to-face with a girl. A girl he had the strangest feeling he knew from somewhere. She had the same green eyes and her face... her face resembled his mothers. Suddenly there was a flash of light and he found himself dreaming about the night his parents had died. There was another Flash and he awoke…


	2. Back to the Burrow

He found himself sitting up in his bed, his heart pounding for a reason he didn't know. Harry then got the urge to look through the photo album that Hagrid had given him in his first year. He seemed to think that he would find a picture of the girl he had just seen in his dream. There was nothing. Could this have been a warning? Harry had no idea what to think. The dream hadn't been frightening in any way, but he still felt uneasy about it. Harry lay in his bed, starring at the ceiling, until he eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Harry woke to find Hedwig, sitting on the windowsill, Ron's reply tied to her leg. Harry rushed to the window to take the letter. It said;   
  
_Dear Harry,   
Don't worry about the Floo Powder. Dad said he didn't think it was a good idea either. So, he's borrowed a car from the Ministry. We'll be there today around Five.   
See you soon,   
-Ron   
P.S. Hermione's coming as well, but she'll be here tomorrow._   
  
Harry dressed and went downstairs, only to find his very large cousin Dudley at the table. 

"Do you know where Uncle Vernon is?" Harry asked him through a yawn. 

"He's in the backyard with my mum... Why?" he added, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Because I want to turn into a frog." Harry said sarcastically. Dudley's eyes bulged from their sockets and his fork dropped from his mouth and landed on his plate with a clatter. He quickly and cautiously got up from his seat, and rushed from the room, his hand clamped firmly on his fat bottom. He had obviously not forgotten the first time he met a wizard. Harry rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. He went to the backdoor and slid it open.

"Uncle Vernon? The Weasleys are coming to pick me up at five o'clock, tonight. There coming by car." Harry said quickly. 

"Very well." said his Uncle Vernon. Harry shut the door and went back into the kitchen, to get something to eat. He sat down at the table to eat his breakfast while Dudley did the same, though still eyeing him suspiciously.

  
After his breakfast, Harry went back up to his room to check, one more time, that he had everything. His trunk lay in the corner of his room, with his Firebolt, and Hedwig's cage. He went up to the window and leant against it, feeling the soft, warm airflow across his face. Just then there was a loud crack that made Harry jump and hit his head on the window. He spun around, still rubbing his head, and found Dobby standing in front of him. Dobby was the house elf he had met in his second year at Hogwarts. 

"What are you doing here, Dobby?" said Harry.

"Dobby has come to give Harry Potter his Birthday gift and apologize for his lateness, Sir." He stepped forward and handed him a package that felt strangely like many pairs of socks. "Dobby has been busy, preparing for the Start-of-term Feast at Hogwarts, sir. Dobby has had no time to visit Harry Potter, sir." the elf shuffled his feet nervously and awaited Harry's answer. 

"It's Fine. Thank you for the gift." he said.

"You are most welcome, sir. But, Dobby must return to Hogwarts, he cannot stay... too many things to be done." and with one last look and a wave to Harry, he left.

"Well...that was kind of weird..." Harry said, while opening his gift. Harry had guessed right. Dobby's gift was socks, many ill-assorted socks, but he appreciated it all the same. Harry checked his watch and saw that it was two o'clock in the afternoon. "Still have three hours to wait." Harry muttered to himself with an air of disappointment. 

He got up and wandered around his room, thinking of what to do with his time. After ten minutes of pondering what to do, he decided he would go outside and get some fresh air. Harry walked down Privet Drive, admiring all of the gardens. He passed a particular house that had a very large collection of, what muggles considered, "Gnomes". This made him laugh as he remembered all of the times he'd helped Ron and his brothers De-gnome their garden.   
  
The minutes passed by and soon enough it was time for Harry to head home and get his things ready for when the Weasleys came to get him. He went back to the Dursleys, gathered his belongings, and heaved them downstairs to the door. He only had to wait fifteen minutes before the Weasleys showed up at the front of his house. 

"Hey Harry! Ready to go?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I've got everything." So, Harry and Ron tugged the trunk into the back of the car and got in themselves. 

"Hi Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, "How are things?" 

"Oh, there fine! As usual."

The ride to The Burrow was relaxing but felt oddly short. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was turning a light golden yellow, tinged with pink. When they arrived at Ron's house, Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a huge hug and kiss on the cheek, like she usually did when Harry arrived. 

"How are you dear?" she asked him as she let go of him.

"I'm fine, thanks!" Harry replied. He took his things up to Ron's room and flopped down on the bed. 

"Only two more weeks until we go back to Hogwarts..." Ron said dreamily. Just then, the door burst open and Fred and George came in with large grins on their faces. "Why are you two so happy?" Ron asked the twins curiously.

"Oh! Well, we've just been experimenting - a bit..." said Fred trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah, just a bit... With a new color changing spell... and Percy's wardrobe!" said George, also trying hard not to laugh. Moments later they heard the yells and furious shouts as Percy discovered that his robes were now pink with purple spots. The four boys burst out with laughter.


	3. A Painful Memory

The next day, Harry and Ron woke early and went down to breakfast, only to find that everyone else was already there. The table was being set and prepared for breakfast by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, Fred and Gorge were being told off and lectured by Percy about them about being immature and destroying other peoples belongings (the belonging in mind being his robes...), Bill and Charlie could be seen out in the yard feeding the chickens, and Mr. Weasley sat comfortably at the table, reading _The Daily Prophet._   
  
Harry and Ron went to sit with Mr. Weasley at the table, where they sat quietly until Ron's father broke the silence. "So. When's Hermione supposed to be arriving?" he said, looking over the top of his paper. "Um... I think she said around noon," replied Ron, trying to recall what Hermionie's letter had said. "Breakfast is ready everyone... Bill? Charlie? Come in and eat." Mrs. Weasley called out. Everyone came into the kitchen, took their seats and began to dig in.   
  
They had an enjoyable Breakfast, and afterwards, Harry, Ron, the twins, Bill, and Charlie, went up to the paddock on Stoatshed Hill to play Quidditch. They played for an hour, that way they were back at the house for Noon, when Hermionie arrived. They walked back down the hill discussing all of the cool moves they performed and the speeds of their brooms, until the reached the Burrow. The 6 boys entered the kitchen and collapsed into chairs, as they were very out of breath from playing. Five minutes after they got in, Hermionie arrived at the house. Like Harry, she was greeted with a large hug and a kiss on the cheek from Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron helped her carry her things up to Ginny's room, where she was staying, then they all went up to Ron's room to catch up on things they'd missed over the summer. Hermionie told them all about her summer and how Crookshanks had somehow found love ("Never would have believed it!" Ron exclaimed...) and how she had actually stayed in-touch with Viktor Krum. "So, you didn't go over to visit him then?" Ron asked curiously, "No. He said that something came up and he'd have to cancel that... it was something to do with Quidditch, but anyway... How was you're guys summer?" she asked them brightly, though it seem that she was anxious to change the subject. 

The three of them had an enjoyable time, talking about all of the things that had happened during the summer. They had a great dinner, and soon enough, it was time for bed. "But it's so early!" Gorge told his mother, "Yes dear, I understand that, but we've got an early morning tomorrow... We've got to get all of your school things." And with that, they all carried themselves up to bed. Fred and Gorge were staying in Ron's room with him and Harry, so they had a difficult time getting to sleep, as they were having a very fun time playing Gobstones.   
  
That night Harry drifted off to sleep feeling very happy that he was back at The Burrow. However... Harry had, yet another strange dream. He was falling... very fast, into darkness. Further and further down what seemed to be a bottomless pit. He finally hit solid ground. He was back at school again, only this time he was in the Gryffindor common room. He looked around and saw that someone was sitting in the armchair, by the fire. He stepped closer, and realized who it was... it was the same girl he had dreamed about before, only she was older this time and seemed to be crying. He was just about to say something when she disappeared, as did everything else around him. Next he found himself in the place Harry wanted to be least. He was back in the graveyard where he had watched Voldemort rise again. The place where Cedric had died. He heard movement in the trees behind him. He turned to look at what it was and he saw that girl...but she was transparent. She kept fading, more and more, until she was gone and Harry was alone. Suddenly there was a bright, green flash of light and Harry saw the dark figure of Voldemort standing in front of Harry. There was another flash and Harry woke with a start, his scar burning.   
  
He sat in his bed, his heart pounding in his chest, his hand clapped to his forehead. What did this mean? Who was that girl? And why... Why did Harry see Voldemort? His brain seemed to be working overtime, which was making hard for Harry to think straight. No sooner had the pain in his scar came had it gone. He sat in the dark wondering what to do. Should he tell Ron and Hermionie? After a while of thinking about what to do he decided he would tell them, in private, tomorrow.


	4. A Trip to Diagon Alley

The next day Harry woke early. He dressed and sat on his bed, waiting for the others to wake up. Nearly and hour later, Ron woke. Harry was still thinking about the dream though, and didn't notice that Ron had woken up. "Morning!" Ron said brightly, making Harry jump. "S'matter?" Ron asked through a yawn, "Oh... well I've got to tell you guys something, but I'll wait 'til Hermionie wakes up." Ron stared at him confusedly, "Alright" Ron said with concern in his voice. Hermionie woke half an hour later. She had come knocking on their door to see if they were up yet. They let her in and Ron explained that Harry had something to tell them. This made her look worried slightly, and she asked him what was wrong. Harry told them all about his dream leaving Ron and Hermionie confused. "What do think it means Harry?" asked Hermionie quietly, "I'm not sure." Harry replied, thinking hard, trying to hold on to the fading image of his dream. The three of them went downstairs to find that their Hogwarts school letters and book lists had arrived. "Huh... the usual!" Ron said as he finished reading his letter, "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?"

Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen, and announced that they would be going to Diagon Alley to get their school things in an hour. Around noon, they were all lined up by the fireplace, ready to travel by Floo Powder. "Arthur, you can go first..." Mr. Weasley came forward. He took a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it into the fire, and stepped in himself. "Diagon Alley" he called and, with a whoosh, he was gone. "Fred, Gorge... you next" Fred went first and Gorge followed. "Ginny, go on dear..." she was gone in seconds. "Ron, you go first...then Harry." After Ron, Harry stepped into the grate and, careful not to breathe in any ashes, he yelled Diagon Alley and was also gone. In seconds, he was in the Leaky Cauldron. He stood and waited with Ron for Hermionie and Mrs. Weasley to come through.   
  
Once they were all there, they entered Diagon Alley. "When you're all done your shopping we'll meet back at Gringotts. Try not to be long...no more than an hour, that should be enough time. And stay out of trouble!" she yelled after Fred and Gorge.

Fred and Gorge waved at Mrs. Weasley, to show that they had heard her. Harry, Ron, and Hermionie set off, down the cobble stone street, trying to decide where they would go first. "Let's go and get our books first, shall we?" suggested Hermionie, "Alright" said Harry and Ron in unison, "But, at some point, we have to stop in at Madame Malkins Robe Shop. I've grown out of mine," said Harry, and with that, they headed for Flourish and Blotts Book Store. On their way there, they heard someone calling them from behind, "Harry! Ron! Hermionie!" It was two of their fellow Gryffindors, Dean and Seamus. "So, where are you three headed?" asked Dean, "Oh, we're on our way to Flourish and Blotts. What about you?" asked Ron, "We've done all our shopping, so we're going to the Quidditch supplies Shop!" replied Seamus, "Alright, we'll see you guys later then!" said Harry as they headed in the opposite direction. They entered Flourish and Blotts with some difficulty, as a witch buried in packages passed by. The manager bustled forward, and greeted them brightly, "What can I get you?" They read the list of the books they needed for their 5th Year at Hogwarts, and paid for them at the front desk, "Thank you, and have a good year at school!" said the young witch behind the counter. Arms weighed down with bags of books, they set off for Madame Malkins. After Harry got his new school robes, they went to the Apothecary to stock up on more potions ingredients.   
  
Hermionie consulted her list once more and said, "That's odd... the list says we need something called Dragons Breath Capsules... but there used as a diversion when your in trouble- Oh! Silly me! They must be for Defense Against the Dark Arts! I think we can find them in the Apothecary... Let's check." So, leaving Harry and Ron quite confused, she led them through the shop, to a corner full of defense supplies. "Ah! Here they are! You see, you can find them in an ingredients store because you can use them in certain potions." said Hermionie knowledgably, "These would be great to use on Fred and Gorge... they should sell these in Zonko's!" said Ron excitedly. But Hermionie scowled, "Ron! These are very hard to come by, you know!" Ron rolled his eyes impatiently. After they paid for their supplies, they decided they would go back to Gringotts and see if the rest of the Weasley family was there yet. When they arrived, they saw Mrs. Weasley standing with Ginny, looking a little on the angry side. "Where's dad?" asked Ron cautiously, "He's gone to look for your brothers. I knew they wouldn't be back here on time! They never are!" They sat on the steps outside the bank, and waited for Mr. Weasley to return with the twins. They showed up 20 minutes later, and after a brief lecture from their mother, they left Diagon Alley for the Leaky Cauldron and home.


	5. Great News

Arms weighed down with packages, the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermionie trudged across the yard to the Burrow. Harry followed Ron up to his room, with all of his new school stuff. As he dumped all the bags onto his bed, he remembered something; what was it, that Ron was so eager to tell him?!?! "Ron! I almost forgot! In your letter, you said you had something to tell me. What was it?" he turned to Ron, "Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Well, I over-heard my parents talking the other night and dad said that he was talking to the minister and he said that there's supposed to be someone new coming this year... supposed to be in our year... wonder who it is?" Harry was confused. A new student? That's never happened before, he thought to himself. Just then, the door burst open and Fred and Gorge came in, with all of their new stuff. Gorges head was just visible behind a stack of packages, which he dumped lazily on his bed. "So, how 'bout a game of Exploding Snap?" asked Fred.

They played a few games of Exploding Snap, which turned into Gobstones and, eventually a game a Quidditch. They played well into the evening, and were soon inside and getting ready for bed... for tomorrow was September the first, and they would have to wake up early to get to Kings Cross and Platform 9 and 3/4. "Harry dear, it's time to get ready... Ron, Fred, Gorge... wake up... its time to go," Mrs. Weasley said gently to the four boys, "Waahhh? S'time already?" said Ron sleepily. They dressed in silence, as everyone was too tired to speak. Harry poked Hedwig awake, so she wouldn't be startled when he picked up her cage. Fred and Gorge went downstairs first and were closely followed by Ron and Harry. Mr. Weasley had borrowed two ministry cars, again, so they had a way of getting to the station. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermionie trudged across the moist yard to the cars, and put the trunks in, one by one. 

Hermionie seemed to be very quiet during the time they were at the Weasleys; she spent most of her time with Ginny or by herself thinking about things. Ron and Harry figured that she was daydreaming about Krum. She did have that dreamy look about her, as she stared off into space, through the car window. They arrived at the station and Mr. Weasley, Fred, and Gorge went across the street to get trolleys for everyone. Once they all had their luggage loaded, they set off for platform 9 and 3/4. Harry, Ron and Hermionie walked through the barrier together, talking casually, so as not to attract attention, of course. Fred and Gorge followed, then Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The platform was crowded; there were groups of people everywhere, all speaking happily about finally seeing each other after the summer holidays. Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Ginny, Fred, and Gorge all said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and set off in search of an empty compartment. They found one at the end of the train and sat down, as they waited for the train to go.

As they waved out the window, the train began to move slowly along the rusted tracks. It was Ron who started a conversation, "So...Why've you been so quiet lately, Herm? Don't want to talk to us or something?" he said teasingly, "No, I just felt like being alone, that's all... " She broke off and went silent again, "Is something bothering you Hermionie?" Harry asked, "No… I'm fine." she said flatly. There was a slightly awkward silence, then Ginny spoke, "Is it about Viktor, Hermionie?" They waited for her answer, "Yes. He said he liked me!" she seemed to suddenly lose her head, "When I wrote to him, he would write back, but it was always so brief! Then, right before I came over, he wrote to me again and said he didn't think he liked me anymore! I mean, he was quite nice, but he changed so quickly!" she took a deep breath and held her head in her hands. Ginny patted her comfortingly on the shoulder. "Oh... Sorry Hermionie, we had no idea..." Ron said quietly. Having this conversation seemed to clear her mind and take things off her chest. She was in a much better mood than before and seemed to want to talk a bit more. The train eventually began to slow down and come to a stop. They flooded onto the platform and headed for the carriages that would take them up the Hogwarts Castle.

Teetering dangerously, as they made their way up the path to the castle, they waited with baited breath, to find out who the new person was. Finally the cart came to a stop and they got out. The great oak doors opened and Professor McGonagall stood in the Entrance Hall to greet them. "Please, take your seats at your house tables. Mr. Potter, come with me please." She turned on her heel and Harry, not knowing what was going on, said bye to Ron and Hermionie and followed Professor McGonagall. They walked in silence until they reached her office. "Um, professor? What's going on?" Harry asked, "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to tell you something that I think will come as bit of a shock to you. We had decided not to tell you until you got to school, but, well... Sirius Black had his name cleared 3 weeks ago and-" she was cut off by Harry's yelps of joy as he jumped up and down, "WOW!!! Oh... sorry professor," Harry stopped jumping and listened to what she had to say, "Seen as he was out of work, Professor Dumbledore hired him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, that is all. You can come with me down to the Great Hall, the sorting hasn't begun just yet." Harry followed Professor McGonagall down to the Great Hall, feeling happier than he ever had in his entire life... He couldn't _wait_ to tell Ron and Hermionie!


	6. The Secret is Out

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry left Professor McGonagall, and ran straight to Ron and Hermionie. "Harry! What is it?" Hermionie asked, surprised to see him so happy, "Sirius, name cleared, teaching, Defense Against the Dark Arts!!!" Harry seemed to have trouble speaking in full sentences, "What?!" they chimed, "Your joking?!" said Ron. Harry took a seat and told Ron. Professor McGonagall brought forward the three-legged stool and the old sorting hat. Soon, the Great Hall doors opened and Hagrid led the scared-looking first years through to the front of the room. Professor McGonagall spoke, "When your name is called, you are to step forward, take a seat on the stool, and place the Sorting Hat on your head. When you are sorted, you will join your house at the appropriate table. Aldon, Sherry!" A small blonde haired girl stepped forward, clearly shaking from head to foot. She sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head; the rip in the brim opened wide and said, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The second table on the right erupted with cheers as Sherry joined her house. The rest of the first years were sorted after half an hour, then Dumbledore spoke, "Before we begin the feast, I have a few announcements to make. This year we have made a few changes; for the first time in a very long time, we have people that have finished at Hogwarts and would like to teach. They are here this year for in-class training. I would like to introduce Ms. Jennifer Mitchell, who will be working along-side your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..." Dumbledore paused for a moment and winked at Harry, "Mr. Sirius Black." 

There were many gasps and whispers from people around the Hall, but they figured it wouldn't be that bad; why would Dumbledore hire him, if he was criminally insane?!?! Dumbledore rose his hand for silence and continued to speak, "Our next Teacher-In-Training is Ms. Jessica Fobert, who will be working with Professor Flitwick, in Charms. Please make our new teachers feel welcome, when they arrive later on this evening, and throughout the rest of the year. Now, finally, I would like to announce that, under special circumstances, we have a new student this year. She is in her fifth year and will arrive shortly, with our new teachers. So! Let the feast begin!" As usual, the food appeared magically on the golden plates. Harry dived into the food and began to stuff his face; he was extremely hungry and had been waiting a very long time for the feast! Ron seemed to feel the same way as he ate two things at once; he had a chicken wing in one hand, and a Yorkshire pudding in the other. About 15 minutes into the feast, the doors opened once more, and a spine-chilling silence ran through the hall. There were two very pretty girls in the lead, Harry figured they were the Teachers-In-Training. Next was a tall man, Harry new to be his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry gave him an energetic wave, as Sirius smiled back proudly. The last person to come in was a young girl... She had long dark-brown hair and was about Harry's height, she also had eyes just like Harry's, they were a vivid green color. "Ahh! Here are our new teachers and student!" said Dumbledore pleasantly, "Let me introduce them to you... This is Ms. Jennifer Mitchell," A young colored girl stepped forward and gave the Hall a very enthusiastic smile. "Next we have Ms. Jessica Fobert!" The second girl stepped forward and waved to all of the students. She was about the same age as the first girl, but seemed to have a more quiet personality. "Now we have Mr. Sirius Black, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Sirius came forward and smiled politely to everyone. He was in much better shape then before; his clothes were clean, his hair washed, and he looked like he had had a few good square meals. "Now, I would like you to meet our new student... Hailey, would you like to introduce yourself?" Hailey nodded and took a small step forward. "Hi," she said quietly, "I- I'm Hailey. Hailey Potter." The Hall erupted and Harry's jaw dropped. What did she just say?!? Harry thought to himself, "Silence, please," said Dumbledore, and the hall went quiet again. Hailey hesitated for a moment, then turned to Dumbledore. He gave her a winning smile and urged her to go on, "Um... Harry?" Harry turned to look at her. How did she know my name? He thought... He closed his mouth, as he had just realized it was still open, "Harry?" she said again, "Um... wow this hard... I- I-" she couldn't seem to get the words out, until finally, "I'm your sister..."


	7. The Bully gets Bullied

The Hall was completely quiet this time... The eerie silence was broken, however, by Dumbledore's words, "Harry? Hailey? Would you two like to go and discuss things outside?" Hailey nodded her head, and began to walk towards the doors. Harry slowly go up and headed in the same direction. As the two of them got outside, Hailey turned to Harry. She had a look of happiness and deep concern on her face. She was the first one to speak, "I didn't mean to bring this upon you so suddenly Harry, I-" she was cut off, "If you're my sister, why didn't you tell me before? Why not write a letter or come and see me or something?" Harry's mind was reeling, he couldn't contain himself, "I'm sorry Harry... I was told not to say anything... If I did, there was the chance of putting you in danger. Voldemort's after me too, Harry, but I've been in hiding for the past few years." she looked at Harry, hoping he would say something, "How can you be my sister? I thought I was an only child. Where were you then, when my parents were killed?!" he said, almost angrily, "Well..._Our_ parents didn't only have one child... they had what are called Fraternal Twins. You and me were born at the same time, Harry. We're twins."

Harry just stared blankly at her, she continued, "I wasn't there the night Mum and Dad were killed. They had asked Sirius to take me to the Hospital for Magical Maladies, because I was running a high fever, and they couldn't take me...they were in hiding from Voldemort. While we were there, he told the nurse that he would be right back. He had a bad feeling about something, and went to check on Mum and Dad. That was when he found our house in ruins. Then the gamekeeper, Hagrid, showed up and he took you to Dumbledore, who left you with the Dursleys. Then Sirius came back to get me and he took me to Dads other best friend, Remus Lupin. He explained the whole situation and left me there with him. A letter was sent to Dumbledore, and I was sent off to live with other close friends of the family. I couldn't stay with Lupin, he's a werewolf. So, I've been living in another part of the country. They people I'm living with, the Westlers, work for the Ministry and had special permission to teach me magic. It was sort of like what muggles call 'Home-schooling'. Well... that's why I haven't been around Harry. That's all the proof I can give you that I'm your sister." she finished on a sad note. She seemed to get the feeling that Harry wouldn't believe her. Harry didn't know what to say. He was in complete shock. "I- I understand. I believe you." he said finally. Hailey burst into tears of joy, "Oh, I'm so glad! I thought you would never believe me!" she threw her arms around Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. However, this gave Harry a different kind of feeling. He wasn't embarrassed for being hugged by a girl. No, in fact, he was filled with utter joy; he had never known what it was like to hug a family member... before today, he had none. Or so he thought. 

She let go of Harry and wiped her eyes, "You have no idea how long I've waited to see you!" she said happily, "Well, I would have felt the same way, if I had known I had a sister!" Harry replied teasingly. He was still traumatized by the whole situation but he figured, the least he could do was warm up to her a little. "So. I'm starving! Should we go back into the Hall?" asked Hailey, "Sure," said Harry, and they walked back into the Great Hall. Everyone turned to them, as they walked over to the Gryffindor table, "Are you in my house?" asked Harry, "Yeah! They sorted me last week," she said cheerfully. They sat down together and Harry introduced Hailey to everyone. "No problems I expect?" said a voice behind Harry. It was Dumbledore. He smiled at Harry and Hailey, "No sir. Everything's fine," said Hailey, "Well, I'm glad. Harry, you do understand that this was brought up so suddenly for a reason? Good! Now I hope you two will get along alright... you know how brothers and sisters can be sometimes!" and with that, he walked back up to the staff table and started a conversation with the new teachers. That night Harry slept extremely well; he had never felt this happy before! What more could he ask for? He had Sirius teaching, he had a sister... everything seemed to be perfect. But his high spirits were dampened, when the thought of Voldemort being back at full power. What was going to happen?

Harry woke early the next morning. He dressed and went down to the Common room, where he found Ron, Hermionie, and to his slight surprise, Hailey. "Morning!" they said together, "Hi," said Harry rubbing his eyes. Ron and Hermionie had met Hailey the previous night and seemed to be telling her everything they knew about Hogwarts. "So… why don't we go down to breakfast? We still need to get our timetables," said Hermionie. The four of them walked through the portrait hole and down the corridor. Unfortunately, when they arrived, Draco Malfoy was there, talking to his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry spotter Cho, in amongst a group of Ravenclaw girls; she waved to him as he passed by. There were a few Hufflepuffs there sitting quietly, or half asleep rather, and at the Gryffindor table, Fred, Gorge, and their friend Lee Jordan, were talking animatedly to each other. "How wonderful. Another Potter" said the familiar drawl behind Harry, "Just what this school needs isn't it… more blundering fools…" this seemed to set Hailey off, "Malfoy is it?" she said as she turned to face him, "I wouldn't strut around the school, as you were in charge, you know. I daresay your father would be involved if Dumbledore were to find out about your belittling comments? You ought to watch yourself…" and with that, she turned on her heel and left Harry, Ron, Hermionie and the rest of the Hall quite surprised; no one usually stood up to Malfoy, or any Slytherin for that matter. "What was that all about?" asked Ron, "Oh, well, I was doing a bit of background reading over the summer, and I happened to find out that the Malfoy family has been in a spot of trouble with the Ministry and Hogwarts..." she trailed off as she helped herself to some toast.


	8. An Interesting Start

Harry saw Sirius up at the teacher's table, sitting alone, looking over what seemed to be a schedule of some sort. Harry told his friends (and sister) that he would be back in a minute and he went over to say Hi to Sirius. "Hi Harry! It's been so long since I've seen you! How are things?" asked Sirius excitedly, "Oh, things are great, so far!" replied Harry just as excited, "So, I see you took the whole sister ordeal quite well? I personally didn't think it was such a good idea to announce it like that, but you seem to have handled it fine!" Harry and Sirius talked for a few minutes, until Dumbledore, and Professors McGonagall Snape, and Flitwick came in. "I'll see you in class!" said Sirius as Harry walked back to his table. As the morning went by, the Hall started to fill. Professor McGonagall came around with the new timetables;   
MONDAY:   
9:00 - Transfiguration   
9:45 - Herbology   
10:30 - Care of Magical Creatures   
11:15 - Charms   
LUNCH   
1:00 - Defense Against the Dark Arts (1)   
1:45 - Defense Against the Dark Arts (2)   
2:30 - Potions (1)   
3:15 - Potions (2)

"Yes!" said Harry as he read over his timetable, "We've got double Defense Against the Dark Arts, this afternoon!" Ron, Hermionie and Hailey checked their timetables too and were completely content, until Ron pointed something out, "Damn it! We have double Potions this afternoon, as well! AND we're still with the Slytherins!!!" They finished their breakfast and head up to Gryffindor tower to gather their school things. The fifth years were all gathered round McGonagall classroom, where they waited for her to arrive.

During their Transfiguration class, they did a small review session, where they took notes and turned matches into hairpins. The bell rang at 9:45, signaling the start of the next period. They had Herbology next, so they went downstairs and outside to the Greenhouses. They saw grubby little Professor Sprout waiting for them at Greenhouse 3, with the Hufflepuffs; they usually had herbology with the Hufflepuffs, they had for the past 3 or 4 years, in fact. They all gathered around the front of the greenhouse, where Professor Sprout stood. "This is called a Caladapadis. They are usually found in Eastern France, and are used in the making of a potion that is used to help get rid of Flu. Your job is to prune these plants of their unhealthy leaves, then snip off the stems. The stem is the part used in the potion. You are to wear you dragon hide gloves. They are poisonous to the touch." They worked the entire class on pruning and trimming the Caladapadis plants, then went across the grounds to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

As they walked over the hill, classes going in to the castle and classes coming out, passed by Harry, Hailey, Ron, and Hermione; they all gave Hailey a weird sort of look, as if she wasn't human or something. Hailey didn't let this get to her though, she was to interested in her classes, seen as this was her first year ever going to school. "Hi Hagrid!" said the three of them, Hailey didn't know Hagrid yet, and decided to stay quiet, "This is Hailey!" said Harry, she stepped forward and shook Hagrid's massive hand, "Nice to meet you!" she said brightly, "It's nice ter meet yeh too, Hailey! So, how're yeh liking Hogwarts so far?" she told Hagrid all about the classes she'd had that morning, and how many new people she had met from other houses. They had an enjoyable morning, as they learned about new creatures called Kabblebrotts. They look like fuzzy crabs with gold spots. At 11:15, they headed back up to the castle for Charms, where they would be meeting one of their new Teachers-In-Training; _Professor_ Jessica Fobert.

"Settle down class!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, from the top of his stack of books, "I would like you all to meet my assistant, Professor Fobert. She will be with us for the year, and will be teaching some of your lessons. Please give her a warm welcome!" she waved shyly to the class, as they all said hello and waved back at her. Like always, the Gryffindors were on the right side of the room and the Slytherins on the left. Flitwick had left the room for a few minutes, and Malfoy seemed to think that this was the chance to socialize. He started talking loudly to Crabbe, completely ignoring the revision notes they had to do, when Professor Fobert spoke, "Mr. Malfoy," she said quietly but with disapproval in her voice, "What have you been told about talking during class?" Malfoy stared back at her, "Some people are trying to work, so I am warning you now, talk again in this class and I assure you, you will not come back." She looked menacingly into Malfoy's pale eyes. Draco turned a slight pink color and went back to his work, when Professor Flitwick returned, "No problems?" he asked Professor Fobert. She looked at Malfoy, then back at Flitwick and said "Nothing I couldn't handle." The bell rang, yet again, and Harry, Hailey, Ron, and Hermionie went up to Gryffindor Tower to drop of their bags before lunch.


	9. Trouble in Potions and a Bad Day for Sna...

The four of the wolfed down their lunch so fast, they were in and out of the Hall in no time. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts next, Sirius' first lesson. They went all the way back up to Gryffindor tower to collect the book bags, but decided to wait for a while before they left; it was probably too early to go to class. They talked excitedly and guessed what they would do for their first lesson, while they sat, waiting anxiously in the common room. "I wonder if we'll be doing review, or if he'll just start us off with something completely new?" said Ron thoughtfully, "Yeah... As long as we don't have another Fairy episode, like we did with Lockhart..." said Harry, sitting on the very edge of his chair. Hailey looked a bit confused, "A fairy episode?" she asked, the two boys started to giggle but Hermionie stayed quiet, "Well..." they explained what had happened in their second year, "He is a bit of a flake isn't he?!" said Hailey laughing. They talked for nearly ten minutes, before they went back downstairs. They stood outside the classroom, waiting for their fellow students and their teachers to show up. "Good afternoon!" said Sirius brightly, "Now, I know how some or most of you may feel about me teaching, but I'm asking you to just loosen up a bit! You all seem so tense and up-tight!" he smiled at the class, particularly to his four best students at the front of the class. "I plan to teach you everything you need to know, and to help me do that, we have Professor Mitchell!" she stood up from leaning upon the desk and said, "Hey everyone!" she gave the class a large smile and glanced over to Sirius, "I grantee you all, that you will have a great year! One to remember! I'm looking forward to it my self, in fact!"

"Now, on your school lists that you received during the summer, you were required to stock up on Dragons Breath Capsules. In a few weeks time, we will be learning about the many ways to defend yourself, using the capsules. However, we need to do a bit of review first..." Sirius announced, as the class groaned and started to take out their quills, ink, and notebooks. The four of them worked through the period, having brief chats with Sirius, every now and then; he wanted to catch up on things, especially with Hailey. He hadn't seen her since she was a year old. After Defense Against the Dark Arts, they had dreaded potions. Snape's lip curled evilly as he came across the second Potter, "Oh joy, another Potter," he said, his voice full of malice, "Oh joy, another cad..." she mumbled, and everyone around her that heard, began to snicker. "What did you say?" he asked even more menacingly, "Nothing," she said as she stared into the cold dark tunnels of Snape's eyes, "Detention, Miss Potter. And five points from Gryffindor." this didn't seem to have an effect on Hailey, she simply shrugged her shoulders and waited patiently for the lesson to begin. "What a day!" said Hailey, as she flopped into an armchair by the fire, "I can't believe you said that to Snape! He's a professor!" exclaimed Hermionie, "Yeah, well I'm proud of who I am, and if anyone tries to ruin that for me, I'll tell them off!" she said in a dignified voice.

They were on their way down to dinner when they heard people arguing, around the corner. Now, with the amount of curiosity those three (now four) had, they went to check it out. They were going to hide, when they realized that there was a fairly large group of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and a few Slytherins standing nearby, also listening to the heated argument. It was Professor Mitchell, the DADA assistant, and Professor Snape. They must not have noticed the group watching, because it seemed like it was personal; "You know, I'm quite the charmer, if I do say so myself. You really should consider-" Snape was saying, "Excuse Me!? I don't think so!" Professor Mitchell replied in disgust, "And why not?" asked Snape taking a step closer, "First of all, you nasty fool! Eww, you are twice my age and old enough to be my father! Second of all, can you PLEASE take a step back!? Your greasy hair fumes are going to knock me out! Third of all, just looking at you makes me want to give up on men! Forth of all, I don't like people who pretend they are nice or charming, as you put it, then turn around and be a cold hearted jerk to others! And lastly, I don't like men who don't know personal hygiene. What, are you, like, afraid of soap and water?! It's called dove and herbal essences! Lather. Rinse. Repeat. Do it twice if you have to, and scrub hard." She took a deep breath and started to walk away, but turned back for a last word, "Oh, but if I ever want to have a horrible evening and be totally disgusted and nauseated, I'll be sure to call you." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked off, up the marble staircase, leaving Snape extremely embarrassed and confused.

They took their seats at Gryffindor table and the group of people that had seen the feud between Snape and Mitchell, all turned and watched Snape as he walked up to the staff table. His cheeks were still a slight pink color and it seemed like he was trying to avoid eye contact with, pretty much everyone. Five minutes later, Professor Mitchell walked in and they watched her as well, but with growing respect. She went and sat next to Professor Fobert, who asked why she looked so angry. When Professor Mitchell told her what had happened between here and Snape, she snorted into her mashed potatoes. "You did what?!" she asked quite loudly. A few of the teachers looked over to her, as she stared at Professor Mitchell, her mouth open in surprise. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this year!" said Ron brightly as he turned to Harry, "Yeah! Me t- Ahhh!" Harry dropped his fork with a clatter and clapped his hand to his forehead. "What is it Harry?" asked Hermionie, her voice full of worry, "Ahhh- I don't know!" said Harry, gritting his teeth. Sirius noticed Harry as he got up and walked out of the Hall, his hand still on his scar. The pain seemed to be unbearable. He felt like he was going to pass out! Hailey look nervous and scared; she had never seen this happen before. Harry was on his knees, in the middle of the Entrance hall, when Sirius came bursting out with Dumbledore. "Harry! Are you alright?" asked Sirius with deep concern for the boy. Him and Dumbledore helped him to his feet. Dumbledore turned to Hailey, with the most serious look on his face, "I think it is time Hailey." he said... 


	10. The Power Within

Hailey rushed upstairs to Gryffindor Tower and up to the girl's dormitory. She knelt beside her bed, and pulled out a small box, that was encrusted with diamonds. From the inside of the box, she pulled out a tiny vial of blue liquid, a small pouch containing red sparkling powder, a ruby that hung from a golden chain, and a photograph of the Potter family; James, Lily, Harry, and Hailey. She gathered the contents and carried them down to the common room where she set everything up, except for the bottle of blue liquid. "Now, let's hope no one will take anything..." she muttered to herself, and with that, she ran back down to the Entrance hall. Harry was propped up against the wall, taking deep breaths. "I have everything ready, sir" she said to Dumbledore, who gave her a reassuring look as he beckoned her to do what had to be done. "Wait! What are you doing?" asked Harry in mild surprise, "I'll explain later, Harry." she said "But this happens all the time! It's nothing serious, really!" said Harry, trying to stop Hailey from pouring the liquid down his throat. "Well, it's more serious these days. Voldemort is at full strength again... remember that. Just drink this, will you?!" she said, beginning to get irritated with the way Harry kept fighting. In the end, Harry gave in and drank the contents of the bottle; he felt his insides wriggle a bit, as he started to fell very drowsy. He His head began to spin until he eventually fell into a deep sleep. Back in the common room, Hailey was putting on the chain with the ruby. She sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, in front of the fire. She took a pinch of the red powder, threw it into the flames, and placed the photograph in front of her. The flames grew to twice their size, and were glowing a magnificent maroon color. She took a deep breath and placed her index finger on the picture of Harry; instantly, she her eyes snapped shut.

As if she were touching a portkey, she felt the same feeling of being pulled forward. She slowly opened her eyes, to see that she was now transparent; a mere shadow or ghost of the real Hailey. Hailey had entered Harry's mind and was now controlling his every thought and dream. She was standing in a graveyard, beside a boy. He was watching the trees as a girl that resembled her mother, walked away. It was moments afterwards that the Dark lord appeared, just like he did in Harry's previous dream. "Harry." said Hailey with a sort of echo in her voice, "Listen carefully to my every word. This is a dream. A warning. Pay close attention to everything Voldemort does and says. He has a very important piece of information, and it can only be unlocked through you." Harry kept his eyes on Voldemort, "Hailey? I don't understand..." he said with rising confusion, "Just keep watching..." she said quietly. Voldemort was now reaching in to his robe pocket. He pulled out a small and grubby looking piece of parchment, which he held out in the palm of his hand. The paper seemed to glow with golden light as it rose into the air and unfolded on its own. It had a small list of names on it, only eight people or so. A few of the names were crossed off, as if they had been eliminated from something. "Harry! That's it! That's the information we've been looking for... There are eight people on that list... two of them are our Mum and Dad, and the other six we need to remember." said Hailey, mesmerized by the paper. The two of the read them list over and over again, until they had memorized the entire thing. Back in the Entrance Hall, Harry was starting to wake up. "Harry. I only have a limited amount of time. I've got about one minute left. Are you positive you've got all of those names" said Hailey, watching Harry closely, "Yes. I've got the names." said Harry confidently. With the same feeling of being pulled forward, Hailey returned to her body.

She opened her eyes quickly, took her things up to her dormitory, and rushed back down to the Entrance hall. Harry woke up suddenly, and instantly began to recite the names he had remembered. "I-I've got them! I've got the names!" he said standing up again, "But, who are they? Why are they so important?" said Harry looking around to everyone. Ron looked just as clueless, and Hermionie seemed to be doing some hard thinking. Hailey looked to Dumbledore, as did Sirius. They seemed to know what it was, and felt it was time to let Harry know about this big secret. "Harry? I think it would be best if you, Hailey, and Sirius came with me to my office. Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, I do believe there is a wonderful new desert you might want to try. Harry will see you later." He winked at Ron and Hermionie and turned back to Harry... "Droobles" said Dumbledore as they walked up to the gargoyle statue that hid the entrance to his office.

Dumbledore motioned for the three of them to take a seat and, taking a seat he, looked up at Harry. "Now, Hailey and Sirius already know about this. They have been helping me by trying to find the names you gave me." he rested his chin on his hands, Harry figured he was gathering his thought before he continued, "These people need to be reunited with one-another. Together, they are the most powerful people in the world... even strong enough to defeat Voldemort." Harry didn't see where he was going with this and felt that there was really no point, "But sir, I still don't understand..." he said quietly. Dumbledore gave him a weak smile, "They are, what is known as The Order of the Phoenix. Your father was part of this group and that is why Voldemort was after him." Harry's eyes bulged as he stared off into space, stunned at what Dumbledore had just said, "If my Voldemort was after my Dad, because he was part of the Order of the Phoenix, then why did he go after my Mum?...And me?" asked Harry, he looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes and waited for him to answer, "Because, Harry, he went after all family members, friends or anybody close to the people in the Order. That is why he went after your mother. As for you... Hailey and yourself are your Fathers heirs, to his position in the Order. Both of you hold a certain ability to do something no ordinary witch or wizard could do. Your sister has the ability to enter other people's minds and control them. She also has the power to use Telepathy; the ability to control people, animals or objects with her mind." Harry's jaw dropped. _How was this possible?_ Harry thought to himself. His mind was reeling and he was anxious to know what he could do, "And Harry... You have the power to use the four elements of nature; Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. The most powerful ability possible... All you need to do, is learn to use it and control it." Harry almost fell out of his chair. "Wh-What?!" he stammered, "I know this is a lot for you to take in right now, but we needed you to know as soon as possible. However, you are not to tell anyone. It is important that this is kept secret, because of many reasons. Now, you may head back to you dormitory and if anything unusual happens, see me immediately." Harry, Hailey, and Sirius got up and left Dumbledore's office in silence.

Hailey felt kind of bad for Harry. This was something big... and, as if he didn't have enough to cope with already! "Harry? Are you alright?" she asked him quietly, he didn't answer. He merely "Mmmm'ed" and headed up the stairs to his dorm. Ron was sitting on the end of his bed, biting nails like he usually did when he was uneasy about something. "Harry! Is everything OK?" he asked, "Yeah... everything's fine." said Harry as he pulled his blanket up around his shoulders. He didn't feel like talking much at the moment, and Ron, seeming to have realized this, said goodnight and pulled the hangings closed.


	11. Gryffindors New Keeper

Over the weeks, Harry seemed to, not forget, but put aside what he had been told in Dumbledore's office. He had his lessons, homework, and now Quidditch to help him. Alicia Spinnet was made the new captain of Gryffindor Team and she had them practicing just as hard as Wood would have. But, since Wood left, they had no Keeper and Tryouts would be held in a week's time. As for his lessons, Potions was at its worst. Snape was acting even more venomous (if it was possible), now that Sirius was working at Hogwarts. DADA and Charms were now everyone's favorite subjects because, the assistant teachers were making things twice as fun, and their workload wasn't too bad. After lessons had finished, Harry Hailey, Ron, and Hermionie went out into the grounds to relax. They were enjoying themselves, but things stopped when Hermionie stopped dead and gasped with a huge smile on her face. She pointed towards the Lake where the other three spotted what had surprised her. Sirius was walking, hand-in-hand, with none other than his assistant, Professor Mitchell. They just stared in amazement as they walked along talking and laughing with each other. Sirius? And Professor Mitchell? Harry thought, Together???

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Ron said as they watched in amazement, "It's only the fourth week into the year!" Harry blurted out, "Yeah, but it's sweet!" said Hermionie grinning, "Yeah! I agree with Hermionie... I think it's a good start for Sirius. He looks happy!" said Hailey also grinning. They slowly drifted off the topic of Sirius and Prof. Mitchell, when Hermionie changed the subject, "So Hailey, have you thought about trying out for Keeper on the Gryffindor Team? It might be fun!" she asked happily, "Actually, I was thinking about it... I'll go for it but I'm not expecting to get it. I did play a some Quidditch when a was a bit younger. But I was never really that good at it..." On the Thursday of that week, tryouts were held at lunch-hour. Hailey attended, and so did a bunch of other Gryffindors. The youngest of all of them were three boys from the fourth year. There were also boys and girls from the fifth, and sixth years. In fact, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were there to try for the position. The whole Team was there; the tryout consisted of a quick game with them, the point being to block as many shots in five minutes, using your best tactics and skills to do the job. When Hailey's turn came around, she mounted her broom and shot into the air. When the chasers started throwing the quaffle in her direction, she was quick to move. Harry was surprised; she was obviously being modest when she said she wasn't that good at Quidditch. Katie Bell was able to get one shot by her but Hailey was very close to saving it. Dean and Seamus didn't do too bad either. They were blocking as many as they could, any way they could, but they both missed a few. By the end of the break, Alicia had announced that there would be a message posted in the Entrance Hall the next day, saying who had got the position.

As they stood outside Professor Binns classroom, Harry seized the chance to ask Hailey why she had said she was no good at Quidditch. "Well, compared to the people I played with back home, I'm an amateur. But then again, they used to play on National teams..." She told them all about the techniques they had taught her and how much fun she had playing and learning about Quidditch. While Professor Binns droned on about reviewing the numerous Goblin Rebellions of the 18th century, Harry and Ron talked, or whispered, about the upcoming match against Ravenclaw, while Hermionie quietly insisted that Hailey pay close attention to this lesson...   
  
After a rather boring day, Harry, Hailey, Ron, and Hermionie put their book bags away and headed straight for the Entrance Hall, where they would find out if Hailey got on the team. Just as they arrived, Alicia was fighting her way through the crowd of people, after pinning the message to the board. "Hi Alicia!" they said in unison, before rushing through the crowd to see if Hailey made it. "I got it!! I got it!! I'm on the team!!" shouted Hailey as she jumped up and down. She gave Harry, Ron, and Hermionie a huge hug as they congratulated her on becoming Gryffindors new Keeper. "Let's go to see Hagrid! He'll be so happy!" suggested Hermionie. They headed out and across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. They knocked on the door and were greeted with Fangs booming barks, as Hagrid opened the door and beamed down at them. "Hi, you four! I was wondrin' when yeh were comin' teh see me!" they came in and were surprised that Sirius was already there. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you knew Hagrid..." Harry asked happily, "I know Hagrid, we met during the summer. So, you four seem extremely happy about something..." Sirius replied with mild surprise and curiosity, "Well, Hailey's just been made Gryffindor Keeper!" chimed Ron. Hagrid and Sirius cheered for and congratulated Hailey as they patted her on the back and gave a hug. They had a nice time at Hagrid's, but it was getting late and they all had class in the morning, so they decided it was time to head back to the castle.

Hailey and Sirius walked ahead from the rest as they continued to talk about Quidditch and the upcoming match. Mean while, Harry, Ron, and Hermionie, were listening to the conversation. They came to a halt in the Entrance Hall, "Well, I'm headed in the other direction. So, I'll say good night here. And don't go off looking for trouble... I now how curious and adventurous you three are and I imagine Hailey's just the same!" Sirius said as he smiled brightly and winked at Hailey. As they walked up to Gryffindor tower Hermionie asked Hailey questions about what it was like having home-schooling, while Ron hung on to her every word, watching her intently. Harry seemed to notice this, so he nudged him in the arm and smiled mischievously at him. "What!" Ron said, as his ears turned pink, "You like Hailey, don't you?" said Harry, half laughing and half surprised. Ron didn't bother to answer the question, he just gave Harry a funny look and continued to goggle at Hailey. At one point, just as they reached the corridor leading to the Fat Lady, Hailey seemed to notice Ron looking at her with a bit if a dreamy look in his eyes. She simply smiled and blushed as she walked through the portrait whole. Hermionie, however, also noticed Ron watching Hailey. She looked at Harry, who smiled and nodded towards Ron. She signaled that she knew about Ron, then hung her head and went upstairs. She was jealous...


	12. The First Quidditch Match

Hailey followed Hermionie up to the dormitory and, once out of earshot from the others, asked Hermionie what was bothering her. "What's the matter Herm?" she said gently, "What do you mean?" Hermionie responded, sounding a bit snappy, "Umm, well, you just looked upset and I thought that, maybe I could help..." she said, not wanting to upset her any more. Hermionie noticed a slightly hurt tone in Hailey's voice and decided the least she could do was talk to her. "Well, there is one thing bothering me..." she started off, as Hailey listened, "You see, threes this guy... and I like him... but he likes another girl..." she trailed off, not wanting it to sound too obvious. After a bit of thinking, Hailey spoke, "Well, if you really like him, why don't you just tell him how you feel. I mean, if you've know this guy for a while, then it shouldn't be too hard to tell him..." Hermionie was taken aback by this response, '_Tell him! Are you mad?!'_ She thought to herself. "No, I'm not mad... but telling him could sort things out between you..." said Hailey, watching Hermionie as she began to pale a bit, "How did you- you read- do you know-?!" Hermionie didn't know what to say. She was completely surprised! Hailey had read her mind and that worried her... did she know that she liked Ron? Her mind was reeling. She looked at Hailey who gave her a weak smile and said, "I think maybe we should leave it there for tonight, but feel free to talk to me when you need to..." And with that she pulled the hangings around her bed closed, leaving Hermionie alone to gather her thoughts...

Hermionie was tempted to tell Harry and Ron about Hailey's special abilities, but she somehow got the feeling that it should just be left alone. Ever since that night, Hermionie noticed it even more than usual. _That could just be because I'm **looking** for any sign of it..._ she had thought to herself, over and over again. You see, it was just small things that _could_ have simply been coincidence, like; if something were on her mind, Hailey would bring up the topic... Or if she was about to say something, Hailey would say it first, but that only happened on the rare occasion. There were also times from before she knew Hailey could read minds, that she had thought was just a fluke, but not anymore...   
  
The day of the first Quidditch match of the season had finally come round. Harry and the rest of the team were excited, as usual. But, Hailey was a little nervous. This was her first game in front of a crowd, and she wasn't exactly that confident in herself. "What if I screw up?!" she said in a slightly panicked voice, "Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Ron and Hermionie told her, "Yeah, it's a little nerve-racking, but aren't you excited?" Harry asked, "Of course I am! I'm just a bit nervous..." she mumbled in reply. It was almost 11:00 am, which left them with only 30 minutes to get down to the locker room. Their first match was against Ravenclaw, and Harry was looking forward to seeing a certain someone... Cho. On the other hand, the rest of Gryffindor team was thinking more along the lines, of the chances they had of winning.   
  
After the usual pep talk, the Gryffindor team headed out to the pitch, where they were met by tumultuous applause. As Alicia and Roger Davies shook hand, the rest of both teams rose into the air. "Hi Harry!" said a voice from behind him. It was Cho. Harry turned a bright pink before a stuttered a hello. She giggled at him and flew off in the other direction, in search of the snitch. Harry did the same. He flew high above the game, listening to Lee Jordan's commentary. It was a perfect day for a match; the sky was bright, the wind wasn't strong. As Harry searched the pitch, he heard the cheering go up a notch. "Katie SCORES! Ten points to Gryffindor!" yelled Lee as Katie Bell did a quick lap of honor around the pitch...

Harry flew high above the game. searching the pitch like a hawk. He flew over to Hailey to say hi and see how she was doing; she was having the time of her life, as well as doing a spectacular job at goal keeping. She had stopped every shot so far, but very narrowly missed a few. As Harry continued his search, Fred zoomed by chasing after a speeding bludger... Half an hour had passed by now, the score was 110 to 70 for Gryffindor, and still, no sign of the snitch. Harry decided to a find Cho, and see if she had found it yet. But, she was still looking. Just then, Harry saw the small glint of gold out of the corner of his eye. He turned to his left and saw the snitch hovering by a group of Hufflepuffs. He sped after it, trying to get to the other side before it flew off again. Cho, however, noticed this and was hot on his tail. Both seekers were flying at break-neck speed, towards the snitch. "Hiya Harry!" said Cho, still keeping her eyes on it. She was obviously trying to distract Harry, but he wasn't going to go down that easily. "Hi" he replied, as he smiled and continued to keep his eyes on the snitch. Harry lent forward on his broom and accelerated away from Cho. He reached out, still tightly grasping his Firebolt with the other hand. He continued forward and, in seconds, had clasped the tiny ball in his hand. He held onto it tightly and sped around the pitch. Madame Hootch's whistle sounded as she yelled, "Gryffindor wins!" The stands erupted with cheers as Harry landed, the rest of the team right behind him. "Excellent work, Harry!" they all shouted, as he was slapped repeatedly on the back. Even Sirius was jumping up and down like he was still a schoolboy! Harry walked to the locker rooms alone, feeling just as happy as he always did, after winning a game. Little did he know, he was being closely watched by unwanted visitors... At that moment, Hailey came out of the locker room, positively beaming. Her smile faded, however, when they heard a rustling noise. Harry and Hailey turned their attention to a bush, not too far away. The hairs on Harry's neck were standing up, and his ears seemed to be picking up every little sound. The rustling stopped and, with their wands held tightly, Harry and Hailey approached the bush. "Stupefy!" they yelled together. The red beams went straight through the bush, but nothing seemed to happen. After a deep breath, Hailey attacked the bush. She jumped on top of it and rolled over to the other side, only to find... nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Must'a been a squirrel or something..." Harry suggested as they walked back to the locker rooms... 


	13. The Potter Family

That night, Harry had a dream. Not like the ones he'd had before, about that familiar looking girl. It was different. He seemed to be seeing everything that had happened this year, so far. It's started out when Professor McGonagall had approached Harry about Sirius teaching DADA. Then Harry was in the Great Hall, when Sirius and the teachers-in-training were introduced. Next he was in Sirius' class, and then he was in the Charms classroom. Next he was in Dumbledore's office, in the meeting he'd had about his and Hailey's abilities. Suddenly, the faces of many different people, people that he cared about, were whirling around him, swimming in and out of focus. He saw his parents, the Weasleys, and Sirius. Then he saw Hailey. She appeared to be looking at him, with and odd determination in her eyes. Harry had a strange feeling that someone was trying to show him something. But what? And how?...

Harry's eyes snapped open. He wasn't scared, his scar wasn't burning. But he was awake. Harry got the feeling that Hailey was behind this dream. In the past two months of school, he had seen her enter people's thoughts many times and he knew that it required a lot of concentration. Harry decided he would check and see if Hailey was up to something. He carefully hopped out of bed and tiptoed towards the door, not wanting to wake anyone up. He stopped however, as he considered taking his invisibility cloak. He returned to his bed and opened his trunk. Inside, under the many different contents, was a silvery cloak. He wrapped it tightly around himself and left for the girls' dorm. He quietly pushed the door open and peered around the room. He spotted Hailey's bed and approached it. Lifting the hangings back a bit, he peeked inside, only to see Hailey sound asleep. He let out a sigh and closed the hangings around her bed, then went back to his own. He laid awake for some time, thinking about a whole jumble of things that had crossed his mind. He wanted to know the answers to so many things, but knew better than to expect the people he intended to ask to know the answers. In the end, he decided he'd ask Hailey about his dream the next morning. He gradually fell asleep, as his mind wandered to less frustrating thoughts. 

The next morning came around and Harry was being violently shaken. "Harry! Wake Up! We're gonna be late!" Ron said. Harry grumbled into his pillow and rolled over. "Late? It's Saturday! What time is it?" Harry asked, "It's 10:00. And we're not late for anything, Hailey wanted me to get you up, 'cause she need's ask you something…" he trailed off, "Ask me what?" Harry asked as he tried to put both legs in the same pant hole. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry's lazy dressing style, "I dunno… she didn't say…" After a short battle with his sweatshirt, Harry left his dorm. He went into the common room and saw Hailey sitting on the couch, talking happily with Hermione (Hermione had warmed back up to Hailey by now…). "Morning!" they said brightly when they saw Harry and Ron, "Ready to go down to breakfast" asked Hermione. They went down to breakfast only to see that most people were already finished, and were now out on the grounds or elsewhere in the school. As they took their seats Harry leant over and whispered to Hailey, "What did you want to ask me?" she looked at with seriousness written all over her face, "I'll tell you after breakfast… I have my reasons…" she added as she saw the look of impatience cross Harry face. Ron, Hailey, and Hermione noticed Harry as he kept glancing at the teacher's table where Professors Fobert and McGonagall were deep in conversation. However, Professor Fobert was constantly glancing in Harry's direction, as if she were trying to attract his attention. "Is something wrong?" asked Hermionie, breaking Harry's concentration, "Huh? Oh…umm…No." he replied as he snapped back to reality. After breakfast, they decided they would go outside to enjoy the nice fall weather. It was one of their last snow free days. "Oh! Hold on a minute! I'm just gonna run up stairs to get something. I'll be back in a sec!" said Hailey, and with that, she tore up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. No more than five minutes had passed, when she returned with a black leather book that looked very old and dusty. It had gold lettering on the front and the pages were beginning to yellow and curl at the edges. Harry could just make out the one word the went across the top. Potter. "What's that?" asked Ron, as Hailey approached the group, "Well… I sent a letter home to the family I'm staying with, just to say 'Hi' and when they replied, they sent along a package. In their letter they told me that they were going through some old boxes and they found this," she held up the book, "It's a Photo album. Of the entire Potter Family! They sent it to me, because they thought I might like to see it… and I wanted to show it to Harry, and you guys can see it too!" she said, as she danced on her tiptoes with excitement. Harry was just as excited, as were Ron and Hermionie. They went outside, onto the grounds and found a nice spot on the crisp green grass, under a large maple tree. Hailey placed a hand on the cover and whisked away the layer of dust the sat on top. She carefully placed her fingers along the opening of the book, careful not to tear any pages, and lifted the cover. The front page had a large crest of some sort and underneath was "The Potter Family." It also had a year, but the lettering was so worn out, that it was difficult to read. Hailey flipped the page and saw pictures of many witches and wizards. They were all waving and smiling up at her and Harry, who was watching over her shoulder. Harry felt a wave of joy and comfort wash over him as he watch his happy family. There were names under each picture, including the date they were born and the date they had died. "These people must have been our Great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandparents or something! Look at the years!" said Hailey, astonished that her family went back so far. They continued to flip through the pages until they reached the more recent years, where they found pictures of their dad when he was a small boy, right up to when he had married their mother. There was one particular picture that Harry had seen before. It was the one of his parents wedding. The same one he had in the small photo album Hagrid had given him. However, Harry attention was directed towards another photo that had caught his eye. This was further proof for Harry that Hailey truly was his sister. It was a picture of Harry and Hailey, when they were both just under a year, sitting happily together on lush green grass, hugging a large fluffy teddy bear. Hailey saw the picture too, and pointed it out. She had the biggest grin on her face and seized the moment to pull her brother in to tight hug. Harry, having been kind of used to having a sister by now, was a bit embarrassed but nonetheless, hugged her back. When they separated, Hermione and Ron were smiling too. Hailey turned to the last page of pictures and said, "Oh look! There are still some empty spaces! We can fill them up with even more photos!" She closed the book and stood. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed. "I'm gonna take this back up to my room, OK?" Hailey said, as she brushed the grass off her bottom, "Alright, we'll come too…" said Ron. As they entered the entrance hall, Hailey stopped abruptly. The others turned around to see what she was doing. She had gone completely rigid. She dropped the photo album to the floor with a loud thump, and fell to her knees. She clapped her hands over her ears and gripped her head tightly as she screamed in pain. All she heard, before slipping into darkness, were the terrified yells of her three closest friends. "Hailey?! Hailey!" yelled Harry, as he dropped down beside his sister, "Ron! Hermione! Go find Dumbledore or Sirius! Quickly!" he said hurriedly. Ron and Hermione rushed from the Entrance Hall and headed for the staff room. When they arrived Sirius was there...with Professor Mitchell. "Sirius! Sirius!" they said, as they panicked in the doorway, "What? What is it?!" Sirius replied, seeing the worried looks on their faces. Hermione explained. Sirius went pale, "Where is sh-" he began, but he was cut off by a rather calm Professor Mitchell, "I'm sure she's fine Sirius. It sounds to me like she has nothing more than a headache!" she said airily. Sirius turned on her, "That is my Grand-daughter!" he almost screamed, "If she or Harry are not well, I will be at their side until I see fit!" He told Ron and Hermione to lead the way, leaving a slightly embarrassed Professor Mitchell to ponder her actions... However, when she knew that Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were out of earshot, she laughed to herself as her facial expression went from flustered to complete enjoyment...   
  



	14. Haileys Secret

Sirius arrived in the Entrance Hall and assumed Harry's spot beside Hailey. Sirius placed his hand on Hailey's back in a comforting way, "Hailey? What's wrong?" he asked, hoping she would answer. "S-Sirius?" Hailey said in no more than a whisper. She had come round and was trying to roll over. She tried to sit up but Sirius stopped her, "Hailey! What happened?" he asked, Hailey sat for a moment, while she tried to remember. "I-I don't know... I just, all of a sudden got this terrible pain in my head... and then it sounded like a banshee was screaming, right in my ears!" she raised a shaking hand and wiped the cold sweat off her forehead. Sirius stared at his goddaughter, as he tried to put it all together. "Hmmm… well, if truth be told, I honestly don't know what that was all about... How are you feeling now? Good enough to walk?" Sirius asked, concern evident in his voice. Hailey nodded and slowly began to get up. Sirius and Harry gripped her under the arms as she swayed on the spot. "I think maybe she should go up to the Hospital Wing..." Harry suggested, as he helped his sister balance on her own two feet. Before they left for the Hospital, Hermione took the liberty of picking up the photo album that Hailey had dropped. The matron checked Hailey, but she insisted, as usual, that she stay a bit longer just to make sure that everything was still in working order. Hailey sat on the hospital bed in silence, as she stared off into space. "Umm, Hailey?" asked Hermione quietly, "You dropped this..." she handed Hailey the Potter Family photo album. Hailey smiled at Hermione gratefully, as she opened the book to look at the pictures a second time. Just then, Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing. Sirius stood to greet him and to try and explain what had happened. Dumbledore raised a hand, "No need to worry Sirius, she's in good hands." Sirius nodded, then narrowed his eyes and stared at Dumbledore, "How did you know we were here?" he asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Dumbledore turned to face Hailey. He gave her a wink, and answered Sirius' question, "Hailey told me." he said simply, Sirius had a politely bewildered look on his face, and then it clicked. "Oooh..." he said, and he left it at that. Dumbledore asked Sirius if he could have a quick word with him outside. They left, leaving Harry, Hailey, Ron, and Hermione alone. "I don't get it..." said Ron, breaking the silence, "How did you tell Dumbledore? You were out cold!" Hailey shifted in her seat, and Hermione snapped back to reality. Harry looked at Hailey and then at Hermione. Ron as the only one who didn't know, or he was the only one who hadn't pieced it together yet . "Uh... Umm... I'm a bit tired. I think I'll go back up to Gryffindor Tower..." Hailey said, trying to change the subject, "Oh no you don't!" Madame Pomfrey said, as she bustled towards them. She forced Hailey to sit back down, checked her temperature, and went back to minding her own business. "Well? How did you tell him? I don't get it!" Ron said. He was becoming a bit annoyed and impatient with the fact that no one would answer his question. "Umm, Ron? How 'bout I explain it a bit later... You know, when no one else will over-hear..." she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Madame Pomfrey and stared hopefully at Ron. She gave him her puppy dog eyes, and Ron gave in. "Alright... promise?" he raised his eyebrows at her and stuck out his hand, "I promise!" said Hailey, and she shook Ron's hand to seal the deal... 

That night in the common room, Hailey was trying her hardest to avoid Ron and was doing a pretty good job of it; even though she had made him a deal that she would tell him her secret. Whenever he caught her eye she would look away and busy herself with something else. Or if he approached her, to try and ask her a question, she'd look hopefully at Harry and Hermione, and soon enough, they would come to her rescue. It was nearing 12 o'clock, and the common room was becoming void of any students. Besides the four of them, only Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia were left. They were discussing Quidditch tactics in the far corner, when they too decided to head upstairs for bed. Making a move, Hailey jumped up and headed for the stairs, "I'm gonna go to bed. See you all in the morning!" she said quickly, as she made to leave. But he was too fast. He blocked her way to the stairs and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get passed. It was no use trying to avoid him anymore. She might as well just tell him. Hailey sighed and drooped her shoulders. She hung her head as she spoke, "Alright, alright. I'll tell you..." Ron looked pleased, "Well, you promised! And besides, from the looks of it, I seem to be the only one who doesn't know. Am I right?" he asked with an edge to his voice and a lopsided grin. Hailey nodded. "I see." was all he said. "I know I should have told you... It's just, Harry found out, because Dumbledore told him. And Hermione figured it out on her own..." she trailed off. She felt kind of bad for leaving Ron out but, she didn't want to tell if she didn't have to. "It's alright, I understand... So, what is it then?" he asked, definitely not hiding his curiosity, "Well, I'll tell you under one condition...You are not to tell a single soul!" she demanded, Ron nodded and he gave her the scouts honor. "OK. You see, I have the ability to-" she cut her self off, and spun around. "What is it?" asked Hermione, "I heard-...I dunno...I've got a strange feeling about something..." she took light steps towards the corner and lunged her hands into a basket. She returned with... Crookshanks. She had the cat by the scruff of the neck, and looked a bit disgruntled, as did the cat. "Oh! There you are! My 'ickle Crookshanks!" Hermione said in a mock baby voice. She took the cat from Hailey. "You seem kinda jumpy lately, Hail... What's up?" Harry asked, "It's nothing..." sh said and she took a seat by the fire. "Come and sit down Ron, and I'll tell you the rest." Ron went over to her and sat in the armchair across from her. "As I was saying, I have the ability to, well, do things with my mind." Ron's eyes widened, "Telepathy?" he asked her, "Well, yeah...phew! This was easier than I thought!" she said, relieved that she wouldn't have to explain. But as she caught sight of Ron, she knew he was itching to ask questions. "Please, Ron. No questions tonight. I'm awfully tired." she pleaded with him. He could tell she wasn't in the mood to answer questions, so he simply nodded and left it at that. 

Hailey woke bright and early the next morning. She made her way down stairs to the common room, only to find that no one had woken up yet. She glanced at her watch. "6:00...hmph..." she muttered to herself. She decided that she would go down to breakfast around 7:00. While she waited, she sat in her favorite spot by the fire and occupied herself with a deck of muggle playing cards. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing, though. Her mind was more occupied with thoughts about the previous night. It seemed to be bugging her. She had even had a brief dream about the happening in the Entrance hall. When 7:00 came round, she put her cards away and left for breakfast. When she arrived in the Great Hall, it was nearly deserted, except for a few students, here and there. As her eyes wandered through the Hall, she saw Sirius sitting at the teachers' table, reading a copy of the Daily Prophet and sipping his juice. She walked up to him, "Good morning!" she said merrily. Sirius lowered his paper and beamed down at her. he was pleased to see that she was in such a good mood. "Good morning Hailey! How're you feeling?" he asked her, as he tried and failed to stifle a yawn. Hailey smiled and said, "I'm fine!" They sat and talked about tomorrows lesson. After half an hour Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Hall. Hailey said bye to Sirius, and went over to see them. As they say at the Gryffindor table the discussed a number of pranks that Fred and George had informed Harry and Ron about, for the next Friday was Halloween, and that was when they intended to put their plans into action.


	15. A Warning fom the Professor

~*~ Hiya! Just wanted to tell you a few things… First of all; I wrote this story a while ago, on the Harry Potter Website, so you might have seen/read it before. Secondly; I am still currently writing this Fanfic, and I will be posting a new chapter on here soon (as well as on the HP Site). Well, that's about it! *super-grin* I already had the 14 chapters done, it's only this one that's newly written… hmph…I don't know why I didn't post it here before… O_o'   Anyhoo… Enjoy! ^_^ ~*~ 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hailey was lying on her stomach in front of the fire, a book propped up on a pillow. She was reading 'Flying with the Cannons'; Ron had leant it to her. After losing miserably, yet again to Ron, Harry walked over to where Hailey was and sat beside her. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as he stretched languidly. "Well, I was going to ask you what it was that you wanted to ask me yesterday morning..." Harry said, hoping that she still remembered. "Oh! Right! I wanted to ask you... Have you noticed anything, well, suspicious about the new Professors? I mean, anything- different?..." She waited while Harry thought about it. "Uhh... Not really... Well, I have noticed small things, but nothing really out of the ordinary..." Harry said thoughtfully. Hailey looked a bit disappointed but dismissed the feeling, and figured that her brother's answer was helpful nonetheless. The rest of the evening was quite uneventful, except when Fred and George experienced a small malfunction in one of their new products for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes; which they were still working on, in secret from their mother. The small explosion that happened in the far corner of the room caused many of the younger years to scream, but it soon turned into laughter when the saw the twins new look: no eyebrows and purple hair...   
The next morning, they half-heartedly took the trip to Transfiguration. They had a test on the rules and precautions about transfiguring one item into a different type of they same thing (ex. flower to a tree, caterpillar to a beetle, etc.). Their morning was slow until the got to Charms, that is...

As they made their way to Charms, Hailey was telling them about a bunch of Quidditch moves and tricks that she had been taught, back when she was younger. "You should really tell some of these to Alicia, you know!" Harry said, matter-of-factly, surprised that she hadn't mentioned anything before. When they got to the Charms corridor, they waited outside for a few minutes, when the door opened, allowing them access. However, there was no one in the room. Harry, Hailey, Ron, and Hermionie all looked at each other, with a look of suspicion, but continued into the room anyways. They took their usual seats in the Charms classroom and waited for the professor to start the lesson. Professor Fobert entered the room and put her books down on the desk. She turned to face the class. "Well! Hello everyone! Professor Flitwick will not be in today. He had to attend a conference with some ministry officials about the curriculum. So, today we're going to be learning about the different types of Protection Charms. We were going to let you try a few of them out, but the Ministry told us that you were to young to be performing them. That is why Professor Flitwick has gone. But enough about that… Let's get started!" she said this all fairly quickly, as if she were trying to side-step the questions from the students, and at the same time explain the situation, without releasing to much information. They worked in silence for some time, copying notes out of the text. About twenty minutes into the class, Professor Fobert spoke. "Mr. Potter! Can I see you outside for a moment, please?" She stood from her chair and headed towards the door, waiting patiently for Harry. He stood, gave Hailey and his friends and confused look, and followed the Professor. "Yes, Professor Fobert?" Harry asked sheepishly, hoping that he wasn't in trouble. She looked upon him, a mad glint in her eyes. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out her wand. Harry jumped back and bumped into the wall. He was stuck in a corner. She raised her wand, the point touching just under Harry's chin. What was she going to do to him? She forced her wand up, making Harry look at her. "Where is it?" she asked quietly. Harry was beginning to panic a bit, "Where's what?!" he asked her, not having the foggiest idea as to what she was talking about. She applied more pressure to her wand causing Harry to choke a bit. "I'll give you a month, Mr. Potter, to tell me where that blasted crest is!" she said warningly, "And if you speak a word of this to Dumbledore, I will be dealing with you." Harry was shocked. What an earth was she talking about! _And how would she know if I told Dumbledore! _Harry thought to himself. "Ooh, I have my ways Mr. Potter." She said, and she gave him one last glare and stalked back into the class. Harry stood there, absolutely clueless. He swallowed hard and re-entered the class. The Professors gaze followed him to his seat. "What happened?" Hailey whispered to him. "I'll tell you later…" Harry said as he stared blankly at the desk in front of him. 

The bell rang half an hour later and everyone left the room, Harry being the first one out the door. Hailey, Ron and Hermione caught up with him and the second they had, he ushered them away, to an empty corridor. "Harry! Wh-" Hailey began, but Harry out his finger to his mouth and told her told keep quiet. "You will not believe what happened…" Harry said looking around to make sure no one was coming. He explained all about the encounter with Professor Fobert, and made sure to state that he hadn't a clue as to what she was on about. Hailey was piecing it all together but was, so far, unsuccessful. "I have no idea what she wants… She said you only have a month? Well, that isn't very fair is it!" she said quietly, while looking slightly baffled. Ron and Hermione were listening intently, but they didn't understand it anymore than Harry or Hailey did. In the end, Harry said that he wanted to talk to Sirius, and that he'd ask him to meet him after classes had finished for the day. The four of them walked in silence to the Great Hall for lunch. Everyone was happily eating their meal, while Harry merely picked at his. He wasn't really in the mood to eat. He couldn't help but think that, whatever Fobert wanted, it wouldn't only put him in danger if he didn't do something about it, but it would put his friends and the only family he had ever known, in danger as well. And, on top of worrying about everyone's safety, he was also a bit shaken, knowing that he had just been held at threatening wand point by one of his _Professors_. He tried to forget about it, and started to actually eat his lunch instead of make interesting patterns in it with his fork. 

They made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and waited for Professor Black to arrive. Within five minutes, he had. But he wasn't alone. He was with Professor Mitchell; how could Harry have expected otherwise? They took their seats and unpacked what they needed, waiting for the lesson to begin. "Good afternoon, class!" Sirius said in a jaunty winning voice. He seemed to be in a rather cheery mood. "Today we're going to start working with our Dragons Breath Capsules. We will start off with the basics today, and we'll start actually testing them within the next week or so." He announced to the class, who seemed quite excited about getting to do some hands-on work. They worked energetically in groups of three or four, brainstorming different ways that you could use Dragons Breath capsules, in a defensive manner. When they had had time to do that, they shared, with the rest of the class what they thought. Now it was time for a demonstration. Sirius pulled a small bag out of his desk drawer that was filled with the tiny balls. "Now what you'll want to do is; hold it lightly. Don't squeeze it. You don't want to burst it, because it has quite the same effect as undiluted Bobutuber pus. A wand isn't needed for this, but there is, however, an incantation that will cause the capsule to swell, leaving you very little time to throw it. Much like a muggle grenade." Preparing to throw the capsule, he added, "The incantation is _Incanem Defendio_." At these words, the tiny ball, about the size of a grape, swelled to the size of a large walnut. Sirius threw the, now shaking capsule to the floor, in the empty space in front of the class. A large mustard-yellow cloud erupted where the capsule had burst, sending a horrible smell into the air. The class did not feel the effect though, because he had set up a barrier, so that they wouldn't get hurt. After nearly five minutes, when the smoke had cleared, he continued the lesson. "Now. You didn't feel the full effect of the Dragons Breath, because I didn't want anyone getting hurt. But, if you had, your eyes would begin to water, you feet would feel as heavy as lead, and you would become very dizzy and light headed, making it very hard to run after someone." He explained this carefully, as the class took down notes. It was nearly the end of class when he had finished explaining the short and long-term effects of using the Dragons Breath Capsules. The bell rang and Harry went up to Sirius, as the rest of the class headed out. "Umm, Sirius?" Harry said. Sirius turned around and beamed down at Harry. "What's up?" he asked merrily. "I-I was wondering if I could talk to you later, after classes? I need to tell you something…" Harry said quietly, hoping to not attract the attention of Professor Mitchell who was busying herself with some papers. Sirius agreed to meet him there in the DADA classroom when classes were done. Harry thanked him and left for, yet another dreaded potions class…

______________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~ PLEASE REVIEW!! Thnx! :o) ~*~


	16. A Mystery Still Unsolved

~*~ Thnx to any readers out there! I would _really_ appreciate it if you would review my Fic, when you can. It means a lot to me! Criticism is good for me! That way I know how to make this story more enjoyable for you! ^_^ But, please, don't be too harsh… As once said by another author on here: "C_onstructive flames are welcome, it's the only way I can grow. But no pointless bonfires please, because I, like everyone else, will just ignore them"_…well, that's exactly how I feel about my Fic and you Reviews! So yeah… Anyhoo… Enjoy! ~*~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry took his seat, between Hermione and Ron, in the back of Snape's class. "What did Sirius say?" Ron asked. Harry finished pulling out his Potions Books and turned to face him. "I'm going to meet him after class… maybe he knows something about this crest thing…" he said quietly, as Hailey and Hermionie listened carefully. Snape wrote the ingredients for their potion on the board. They were supposed to be making a giggling potion today, and they would test it at the end of class. Harry copied down his ingredients and got started. He added lacewings, dragon liver, newts-tail extract, and beetle eyes to his already bubbling concoction. He looked down the table to where Hailey was sitting. She was an exceptionally good potion maker; almost as good as Hermionie. They sat brewing their Giggling Potions for most of the class, and everything was going great, until it came time to test them. Snape got the classes attention and announced that it was time to test it. Now the class was filling small vials of their potions. When Snape called your name, it was your turn to test your potion. However, instead of going from the top of the attendance list, he went from the bottom. That way he could see how the Potters potions turned out. 

When it got to Harry, he removed the lid, took a deep breath and downed it in one gulp. At first nothing happened, when quite suddenly, he began to giggle uncontrollably. Before Harry, Ron had gone. His potion turned out quite well; except for the occasional puff of pink smoke that would emit from his ears, he to was giggling uncontrollably. It was Hailey's turn now, and she didn't seem the least bit nervous. She swallowed the liquid and waited for the effect. A high-pitched giggle, as if she had sucked on helium, sounded in the room. Snape was beside himself with near rage. He glared at them with malice. Eventually they got through most of the class, and were now at the L's. When Neville's name was called, he whimpered with fright, praying that something would happen, and he wouldn't have to test his potion. However, that wish never came true. He swallowed his potion quickly, willing this moment to be over. He awaited the giggles hopefully, nut they never came. There was a gasp from Lavender Brown as she saw Neville's face. He was turning a pinkish-purple shade, and his cheeks were swelling rapidly. He waved his arms in panic. Snape watched, mildly amused. He lazily waved his wand and Neville's head was back to its regular size. He was still a funny color, and Harry had a feeling that Snape hadn't fixed, just for the fun of it. The Slytherins in the room that hadn't taken their potions yet, were double up with laughter as the poor Gryffindor sat back down, more embarrassed than before. Hermionie's turn came round, and unsurprisingly, her potion worked perfectly. 

They had finally reached the last person in the class, when the bell rang. "Alright then… I'll meet you guys down in the Great Hall. I won't be long, talking to Sirius. I just want to ask him a few things…" Harry said, and with that they separated in the corridor, and Harry headed back up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The door was closed when he got there. He knocked lightly on the door, and Sirius's voice could be heard. "Come in!" he called. Harry opened the door and stuck his head in. "Hi…" he said as he came into the room fully. He walked up to the front of the classroom, and leant against one of the desks. "Just give me a minute. I'm just finishing marking this essay." He read for a few more minutes, wrote a mark at the end of the paper, and looked up to Harry. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about a crest of some sort. Maybe something that I should or would know about…" he watched as Sirius scratched his chin in thought. "Hmmm… I can honestly say, I don't know…" he said finally. Harry slumped his shoulders, sighed, and held his face in his hands. "Why's it so important?" Sirius asked him. "What? Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a bit frustrated, that's all…" he looked out the window at the grounds. "Well, thanks anyway Sirius…" Harry said gloomily, as he stood up and started towards the door. "I'll let you know if I think of anything, OK?" Sirius called after his retreating back. Harry nodded and closed the door behind him. He walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower to drop of his bag, before going back downstairs to the Great Hall…

The days passed by, and Harry still hadn't figured it out. He was completely befuddled by the Professors angry outburst, about some crest he had no recollection of. The thought of it was nagging at the back of his mind, like some irritating pest that wouldn't go away. But it was wiped from his mind, as the castle prepared for a day of Halloween festivities. There was excitement in the air, as there usually was on any holiday. Harry was having quite a day; he hardly had any homework for the weekend, except for a potions essay on Giggling serum for Snape, and a star chart for Professor Trelawney. OK, so he did have some homework, but it wasn't much, compared to the usual stacks that he'd get on a regular basis. It was always like this near a holiday, or a special occasion. No one minded of course; the teachers were obviously resentful against it, but they figured that they might as well not even bother, when everyone was so eager for fun or time off. Harry sat in the Great Hall with his friends. They were playing games and having an all-around good time. George and Hailey, however, were bickering about who would win the World Cup. It was down to the final four teams: Ireland, Scotland, Bulgaria, and Russia (England had made it extremely far but, unfortunately lost in their last match against Ireland). Hailey was rooting for Scotland, and thought that the odds of them winning were fairly high. George thought otherwise. He was rooting for Ireland and thought that they had a better chance at winning, taking into consideration, the way they had completely trampled England. In the end, they made a Ten Galleon bet, on which team would win. And if they were both wrong, they'd split it Five Galleons each. Harry and Ron were listening to them, with keen interest. But they were torn away from the entertaining squabble when Hermione asked them for help. She was playing a game of chess with Dean. She had gotten her Queen in a complicated position and was trying to figure out how to escape, when she resulted in asking the chess master, Ron. He had played nearly every Gryffindor in their year, and so far, was unbeaten. He helped her out, and in almost no time at all Dean had cornered her again. He eventually did win the game and she decided that she had played enough chess for one day. It was almost time for the Halloween Feast. More people started to enter the Hall, and soon enough, they were all digging into a delicious meal.

Full and tired, Harry, Hailey, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of Gryffindor House all made their way back up to their Tower. Some stayed in the common room to talk and linger for a while, but most of them, including Harry and his friends, went straight to bed. Harry changed into his Pajamas, as did the other boys. They all climbed into bed, except for Ron. He simply fell forward onto his bed, bouncing slightly off the mattress. The second his head hit the pillow, his muffled snores could be heard. The boys followed suit, and eventually, were all sleeping soundly. No strange dreams haunted Harry's thoughts that night as he slept peacefully, for which he was quite thankful. Harry woke that morning and, unsuccessfully tried to wake Ron. In the end, he ambushed him with pillows, effectively waking him up. "What'd you do that for?" Ron said groggily as he sat up in his bed. "We were supposed to go down to the pitch this morning, to go flying!" Harry said as began to dress. A light seemed to click on in Ron's head and he was suddenly wide-awake. They got their brooms and headed downstairs. They were almost through the portrait hole, when someone called out for them, from behind. "Harry! Wait!" It was Hailey. She was waving a piece of parchment around in her hand as she ran towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked her as he stepped back into the common room. "Oh! Nothing, nothing… But Hedwig just brought a letter from Sirius. He thinks he might know something about that crest…" she said. Harry was extremely happy to know this. "Oh, that's great!" he said, "But, Ron and I were gonna go out Flying for a while… We can go talk to Sirius afterwards, OK?" Hailey nodded and said bye.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~ PLEASE REVIEW!! Thnx! :o) ~*~


	17. Sibling Rivalry

~*~ Hiya! Well, I don't have much to say this time… except maybe… Stay tuned for more after this chapter! *big grin* Anyhoo… Enjoy! ~*~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Ron had been down on the Pitch for hours practicing, when they returned around One 'o clock. The two boys were talking and laughing as they entered the school. Hailey and Hermione met them on the marble staircase, just as they were going out to find Harry and Ron. "We were just coming to get you" Hermione said. "Yeah, I thought we could go visit Sirius now…" Hailey added. Harry's smile faded a bit. He had been thinking about the whole Crest thing, and quite frankly, he was beginning to think he didn't care anymore. "I don't want to…" he told her quietly. "But Harry, you have to!" she said, surprised by Harry's sudden change of attitude. "Harry, you don't understand how important this is!" she was saying. "I do understand! But I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore! I'm sick of everyone expecting me to do everything they ask me to!" Harry's temper had flared up and he was saying what he felt, without even thinking. Hailey was taken aback. She hadn't wanted to make Harry yell, but then again, she could kind of understand what he was trying to say. Harry didn't give her any time to even consider telling him that she understood. "I don't want to do this! If you think it's so important, then why don't you deal with this crap!" this had done the trick. Hailey stepped back in fury. "Fine! I will!" she yelled back at him with equal rage. "Fine!" Harry repeated. They both turned on their heels and stormed off in different directions, leaving Ron and Hermione awestruck in the Entrance Hall. 

Hailey stormed out onto the grounds, the realization that she had just had the first fight with her only brother, hitting her hard in the heart. She felt bad for Harry. She knew exactly what it was like to have everyone wanting you to do stuff, to have them expect things from you. She may not have escaped the Dark Lord, but she was the sister of The Boy Who Lived, and the second last living member of the Potter Family. This made her life very similar to Harry's demanding one. But she just didn't see why he just blew up like that. If it was her, she probably would have, at least tried to handle it in a civilized manner. Hailey plopped down on the grass and rested her head in her hands. She wanted to say sorry to Harry, but she doubted he was in the mood to talk to her at the moment. And on top of that, why should she be the one to say sorry? After all, he was the one who yelled at her……

Harry Sat in the boys Dormitory, huffing and puffing with anger. Why did he have to be The Boy Who Lived? Why couldn't he just be a normal boy? He wanted to be, so bad. But then again, some things that happened for the good, all because he was the famous Harry Potter, never would have happened. As he sat on his bed, frowning at the sheets as if they had done wrong, not once did the thought cross his mind. He had just fought with his sister. He didn't seem to really care at the moment, but it would smack him in the face, sooner or later……

Hermione and Ron talked for a brief minute, before going separate ways. Hermione  went outside, in search of Hailey, and Ron traced Harry's footsteps to the boys Dormitory. "Harry?" Ron asked as he stepped inside. No answer. "Harry?" he said again, this time a bit louder. Ron walked over to Harry's four-poster, and peeked through the hangings. Harry was still sitting there, his knees tucked up to his chin, still glaring at nothing in particular. "Harry… Hailey's just worried about you, you know… she's probably really upset right now…" Ron told him quietly. Harry tore his gaze away from the empty spot in front of him, and looked up to Ron. "She just doesn't understand, Ron…" he said in a low whisper. He didn't feel very much like talking. He told Ron this and he left him alone, deciding not to press the subject. Meanwhile, Hermione was talking with Hailey, and they were getting somewhere. Hailey explained that she knew how Harry felt, and that she didn't mean to upset him. After a few minutes, Hailey thanked Hermione for coming out to talk. It had helped her quite a bit. However, she had decided that she would let Harry come and talk to her when he was ready. She didn't want to converse with Harry until he was calmed down, that way they wouldn't get in an even bigger fight. The rest of that day was awfully quiet, considering that Harry still hadn't confronted Hailey with an apology. It seemed that he still hadn't thought of it. 

Ron was trying to get Harry to talk, by asking him questions and such. But it wasn't working very well. All Harry did was simply nod or shake his head. And sometimes, he'd even add a grunt. Later, Ron decided to try and avoid the "yes or no" questions, but this didn't help much either. All Harry would do now, was give a short simple answer, in a toneless voice. In frustration, Ron stormed off, and went to sit with Hailey and Hermione. "He's being impossible!" Ron exclaimed. "He's stubborn… Just like our dad was, or so I'm told…" Hailey mumbled. An hour or so passed, and Hermione announced that she was going off to bed. Harry had done so a few minutes before. Now, all who was left in the common room was Hailey and Ron. They sat in silence for some time. "You know, he's probably just venting… He doesn't usually share his feelings with anyone, and the chance just happened to come around! The way I see it, it's like he's having a miniature breakdown… If I do say so myself, being Harry is a lot for a fifteen year old…" Ron said, hoping to comfort Hailey. She smiled up at him. He was right after all. Harry was just going through a tough time. "Thanks Ron…" she said, "I mean, I have to agree…" Ron gave her a small smile and looked away, as his ears turned a slight pink. "It's nothing… I just hope you two can patch things up soon…" he told her quietly. Hailey nodded. She leant over and pecked Ron on the cheek. She gave him a sweet, thankful smile, before saying goodnight and heading up to her Dorm. Ron sat in the common room for a few minutes, his ears going even pinker. He stood and shuffled off to bed, feeling slightly happier than before. He had been quite taken with Hailey for sometime now, so even her tiny kiss on the cheek was great in Ron's opinion…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~ PLEASE REVIEW!! Thnx! :o) ~*~

 … And a big thank-you to my readers, though few they are… O_o' …. Oh well! ^_^


	18. Some Vital Information

~*~ Hiya! Eeek! It's been a while since I've added a chapter… Oiy… Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Oh! And everyone, GO SEE HERRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS!! IT'S BRILLIANT!! ^_^ ~*~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hailey was sitting in the far corner of the Library, taking notes for an essay she had to write. She had been there most of the afternoon, and was just starting to pack up her things. She decided she wanted some fresh air, and made her down to the front doors. She was almost out on the grounds, when a hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from going any further out the doors. She spun around and was face to face with, Harry. Hailey pulled her shoulder from his loose grip, and turned to continue outside. "Hailey, wait!" Harry called out. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned back around to face her brother. "What?" she asked him, not wanting to talk with very much, unless, of course, he intended on saying sorry. He did just that. "I'm sorry Hailey…" he muttered quietly. "I'm sorry I yelled like that… I-I just get sick of dealing with things sometimes…" He watched her as she looked away. "It's alright. Just don't do it again! You've got our fathers temper and our mothers attitude… not a very good mix…" She laughed softly, and looked up at Harry. He was smiling, but looked slightly puzzled. "How do you know if I've got dads temper and mums attitude?" he asked, with a lopsided grin. "I was told a lot about mum and dad, and apparently, they made quite the pair!" Harry went down the steps to stand with his sister. "So… you forgive me?" he asked her. "Yeah… I guess so…" she said, as she punched him playfully in the arm. They walked over to a large oak tree and sat down. "You know… If I've got those traits from mum and dad, then you've to have them too…" Harry told her matter-of-factly. "Yes, that's true… but you see, the difference between you and I is; I got the brains!" She laughed at Harry and stuck out her tongue. "Oh! Well then! I got the good looks!" Harry returned her teasing gesture and laughed along with her…

Things were much better now that Harry and Hailey weren't fighting anymore. In fact, Harry even agreed to go talk with Sirius about what he knew. Hailey hadn't gone, even though she said she'd deal with the crest on her own. "Well, should get going then?" Hailey asked Harry, while he marked his place and put away Quidditch Through the Ages. "Alright. I'll go tell Ron and Hermione that we'll be back in… an hour?" he wondered. "Yeah, that should be enough time." Hailey agreed. They left together to go down to Sirius' Room. They knocked on his door and awaited a response. The door opened, and their Godfather smiled at them. "There you are! I've been expecting you guys!" He said with a cheery attitude. They went in and took seats at the table that Sirius had been sitting at. It was a small round table that was similar to the one Hagrid own, but of course, much smaller. "So. About that crest… I think I know something…" Harry listened intently, as did Hailey. "If my memory serves me right, I seem to remember your Great grandmother on you dads side, had a crest. Actually, it was more of ruby. She used to have it with her, wherever she went… she wore it around her neck, on a gold chain…." He told them thoughtfully. Hailey contemplated what he had said, and thought that it was, in a way, funny. She giggled softly to herself, and Harry and Sirius turned to her. "What?" they asked her. "Oh, well, it's just the fact that a ruby is quite a large stone! I mean, it would be quite a sight to see an old woman with a huge rock hanging around her neck…" she trailed off. "Well, she was a strange woman… always wearing bizarre things… but that's besides the point. The fact is, I remember her constantly wearing that crest or ruby, or whatever. And, a couple of times, your father and I caught her in the family room throwing something into the fire and saying odd things…" Harry was perplexed. "So, what I've gathered so far, is that I had a strange old bat for a Great grandmother, and that she had a crest she would always wear while she threw stuff into the fire and chanted a bunch of mumbo-jumbo…" Harry said bluntly. Hailey and Sirius gave him a stern look. They sat in silence for a while, trying to think of anything that would help. 

"How much time do you have left?" Hailey whispered, as they left Sirius' room. "Umm… About two and a half weeks. Why?" he told her. "I was just wondering. That way I know how much time we've got to figure this out…" she said, worry in her voice. "Don't worry… If Fobert's serious about this, then we'll just have to work a bit faster. Otherwise, we shouldn't panic… let alone rise to her bait…" It was true. It did seem that Professor Fobert was threatening them, and trying to lure them into doing something. But, the question was what? And why?… 

With only a week left, Harry was racking his brains to find something. He had tried all the books that Hailey had, and even dared to try the library. He, of course, found nothing. It was a cold, frosty Monday and Professor Fobert was watching his every move. Hailey was aware of this, and told him that they should really get cracking. "It's strange, you know. I swear I know something… but I just don't know what!" she stomped her foot with frustration. "Well, we do know that the thing is still in existence… but where is it!" he flailed his arms, matching Hailey's level of aggravation. The four of them were sitting in the Library, absolutely exhausted from searching for so long. Ron and Hermione had started to help Harry and Hailey the week before. It was five minutes to midnight, when Madame Pince bustled over in her nightgown and cap, ordering them to leave. "Up so early, on a school night!" she muttered darkly, as she followed them to the door. They were met with a strange sight at the end of the corridor, leading to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. The portrait was hanging open, and the Fat Lady was cussing aloud. "What's wrong?!" Hermione asked. The Fat Lady stopped yelling, and looked at the four Gryffindors. "Oh! My dears! There's been a break in! I didn't see anyone, but someone managed to get in, and they left me open!" she shrieked. Harry looked at his friends. "Should we go get Dumbledore?" Ron asked. "Of course!" the Fat Lady interjected. "Alright. Hailey, Hermione, can you go down to the Headmasters office? Check the staff room first. He might be in there." Harry told them this before leading Ron into the Tower…

Hailey and Hermione were just coming down the Marble Staircase, when a shrill voice met their ears. It was Professor McGonagall. "What an earth are you two doing out of bed!" she demanded. "Hailey spoke first. "Someone's broken into Gryffindor Tower! The Fat Lady didn't see anyone, but someone opened the portrait and left her open!" McGonagall stared down at the slightly panic stricken students. "Someone broke into Gryffindor Tower?! Well, who in the name…" She trailed off as she stormed towards Dumbledore's office. "Cockroach Clusters" she murmured. The Gargoyle sprang into life and stepped aside. They stepped on to the moving staircase, and came to a stop at a landing where the door to Dumbledore's office was. "Come in!" called the old mans voice. He stood from behind his desk, when he saw who it was. "Is there a problem, Professor?" he asked kindly. "Yes. These two have informed that there has been a break-in, in Gryffindor Tower." She said in her usually strict tone. Dumbledore didn't bother asking questions. He led the way out of his office and straight to the tower, to investigate…

As the two girls followed closely behind Professor McGonagall, who was in a deep conversation with the Headmaster, they whispered quietly to each other. "Who do you think it could be?" Hermione asked. "I've got no idea… maybe some student is pulling some kind of prank…" Hailey suggested. Hermione shook her head, "No… How could a student not be seen? I doubt anyone has an invisibility cloak, besides Harry…" Hailey nodded her agreement, and the rest of their journey to Gryffindor Tower was silent. Eventually, they turned left, which brought them to the Gryffindor corridor. The Fat Lady was now closed, but she was still quite miffed about being left open. "Oh! Headmaster, sir! I'm so glad you've come! Someone's broken in, but I don't know how! They did something, and I just- opened! I-" she was cut off by Dumbledore. "Yes, yes… Please, calm down. We will take care of it." He told her reassuringly. The Fat Lady swung forward to let Dumbledore and the others in. 

They stepped into the cosy, round common room, only to see that it looked exactly the same. It appeared that no one, that shouldn't be there, had set foot in it. "Perhaps the culprit has left?" Professor McGonagall said, looking around closely at their surroundings. "Or maybe they've gone upstairs?" Hermione recommended. Dumbledore walked towards the staircase, and before he had even set foot on the first step, Ron and Harry came bounding down. "Professors!" they said, slightly alarmed. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." They greeted them. "I assume that the upstairs has been searched?" asked Dumbledore, smiling slightly at the boys. They nodded, "Well, yes and no… We did go up to our Dorms. It's just, we can't exactly search the others…" Ron told them. "And? Did you find anything?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Well, nothing's wrong with our dorm, but the door to the Fifth Year Girls was open…" Harry informed her. They stepped aside as the headmaster walked upstairs. Harry and Ron told Hailey and Hermione that they hadn't actually gone inside to check anything out, because they, of course, weren't allowed. They did however peek in through the open door, to see if anyone was there. But there was no one. 

Hailey and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall inside their dorm and glanced around. "Do you see anything out of place, girls?" she asked quietly, so as not to disturb the other sleeping students. They looked around the room and headed towards their own beds. "Nothing seems to be missing here…" Hermione informed McGonagall. "And what about you, Miss Potter?" she asked. "Everything's fi-" she was about to say fine, when she notice something under her bed. A box that she kept important things in, was open and looked as if it had been dumped out and carelessly thrown back. Hailey bent down and picked it up. She put it on her bed and began taking everything out. "Miss Potter? Is there a problem?" McGonagall asked. "Yeah… This box has a lot of things in it that are important to me and I think someone's gone through it… For one thing it wasn't where it's supposed to be. For another, this sides been damaged…" She pointed to the side of the box, where a large gash was. "Is anything missing?" Professor McGonagall asked, taking a step towards Hailey. Hailey searched through her things, and found that nothing was missing. "I don't understand…" she muttered, in just more than a whisper. "Don't understand what?" asked Hermione. "Well, nothings missing… Why would someone break in to Gryffindor Tower, clearly wanting to take something, and then not take anything at all? I mean, I've got things here that are ancient and are worth a lot of money." She flopped down on her bed and began to everything back. There was silence for a moment, when there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore poked his head in. "Is everything alright?" he asked Professor McGonagall. She explained what happened with Hailey's belongings, and after a few questions, they left. Before they had, however, they had told the four of them to keep their eyes open and take caution, just in case. They were also told to tell either one of them immediately, if anything else should happen. "Well… that was interesting…" Hailey said sarcastically. They said their goodnights and went to bed, wanting very much to sleep well into the day, even though they knew they couldn't… 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~ PLEASE REVIEW!! Thnx! :o) ~*~


	19. Reliving the Past

~*~ Hiya! Gee! For once, I don't have anything to say! lol… well, except maybe that this chapter is kind of important, but not… It's kinda like a filler, but more than that…meh… never mind… lol! ^_^ Anyhoo! I hope you like it! ENJOY! ~*~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Professor Mitchell was making her way down the Fourth floor corridor, after leaving Sirius' room. She was walking fast and didn't seem to be in a very good mood. As she stormed down hallway after hallway, making her way to her own room, she bumped into someone. It was Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir, Professor." She nodded to both teachers. "Is everything alright, Miss Mitchell?" Dumbledore asked her, seeing the disgruntled expression that she wore. "No sir. Everything's fine," she told them shrugging away her distress. "You wouldn't have happened to see any students or unwanted visitors around, have you?" Professor McGonagall asked pressingly. "Minerva…" Dumbledore said quietly. He gave both women a kind smile. "No, I'm sorry… Why? Has something gone wrong?" she asked a very faint note of panic in her voice. "Well, there's been a break-in in Gryffindor Tower… Four students found the portrait hanging open, and one of them found that a box of their belongings had been rummaged through." Minerva told her, disapproval clearly dripping off her every word. Professor Mitchell looked shocked. "When did this happen?" she asked quickly. "Nearly half an hour ago…" Dumbledore told her, "But the matter has been seen to and taken care of, I assure you." Miss Mitchell nodded and sighed. "Well, I'm off to bed then… See you in the morning sir, Minerva." She said as she bowed ever so slightly and continued to her room…

The rest of Gryffindor Tower had, of course been notified about the happenings of the night before. They were all told to keep their eyes open for anything unusual, and that they were tell a teacher immediately, should something happen again. Harry and his friends thought this was going a bit over-board, but it wasn't their place to say anything. "Has this happened before?" Hailey asked curiously that afternoon, as they sat working on their homework. "Actually" Harry said, "It has. In our third year, when they thought that Sirius was an escaped convict, he supposedly broke into Gryffindor Tower." Hailey looked a bit surprised, "Sirius?" she asked. They nodded. "Yeah, and the Fat Lady's still terrified of it… It's an awful fright for her, every time he walks past…" Ron added to the story. "Why what happened?" Hailey asked, sounding eager. Ron perked up at the question. It was his chance to tell his story again. "Well, it all started when the Fat Lady wouldn't let him in without the password. They assumed he was trying to get at Harry. But anyway, when she refused to let him in, he tore her canvas apart." Hailey's mouth was hanging open slightly, obviously not believing that her own Godfather could have done such a thing. "After that the Fat Lady wouldn't come back to her portrait, so they hired Sir Codogen, to take over." Hermionie continued. Ron scowled slightly at Hermionie, for cutting in on his story. "Yeah, and Neville had asked Sir Codogen for the weeks passwords, so he wouldn't forget, but he lost the paper he'd written them on and Sirius got a hold of it. So he went and told the portrait the passwords and that got him in the tower." Harry continued. Now Ron was glaring at Harry. This was supposed to be _his_ story! So, he jumped in before anyone else could, seeing as his major part was next. "So, he got into Gryffindor Tower and came into our dorm. And he must have been looking for Harry and thought that my bed was his, because I heard a ripping noise, and when I woke up to see what it was, Sirius was standing over me holding a knife!" Ron said, reliving the moment in his head as he told Hailey. Hailey was nearly speechless. "S-Sirius did that? Well, I'd imagine it was only to warn you, Harry… I know the rest of the story, with Pettigrew and all…" She told them. She had heard from Dumbledore, when he had contacted her about coming to Hogwarts. 

Sirius, of course was also informed of the break-in. He had confronted Hailey about her belongings being searched through and such, and told her that he'd keep watch. This made Hailey feel better, but she was beginning to feel a bit smothered. Infact, even after a few days, teachers and friends that she made since she'd been there, had been telling her they would watch out for her. It carried on like this for nearly a week, when she'd had it. A girl from Ravenclaw she had made friends with from Arithmancy came up to her and told her that she had herd what happened and that she'd "be on the look-out for anyone who looked suspicious." Hailey made an exasperated noise and threw her arms up in frustration. "What is wrong with you people?!" she said loudly as they stopped in the Entrance Hall. Several students passing by stopped and looked to see what was going on. 'P-Pardon?" the girl asked weakly. "I've had it up to here, with people coming up to me and saying _Oh I'll watch out for you, I'll do this for you, blah, blah, blah…_ It's  - no - big – thing." She said pronouncing every word. "Nothing was taken and no one was hurt! So why is everybody making a big deal out of it?" she asked, with a small aggravated laugh. Silence followed her little outburst. "Umm… Sorry about that…" Harry told the girl, who now looked slightly offended. Harry put his arm around Hailey's shoulders and steered her way from the small but growing crowed. Ron and Hermione followed quietly behind while Harry took his sister down and empty corridor, where he stopped her. "Hailey?!" Harry said looking surprised but sympathetically at her. "What's gotten into you?" he asked her. Hailey directed her glance to the ground and sighed. "I don't know…" she said quietly. She slid down the wall to the floor and held her head in her hands. "I just don't like it when people commiserate over my problems… it brings back bad memories…" she said as she stared sadly at the floor. "What do you mean?" Harry asked kneeling down in front her.

"The family I was living with had a son, and we were really close… he was like a brother to me…" Harry looked a bit hurt at this. Hailey noticed, and she added "But he knew I already had a brother. He was like substitute, until I could meet you, Harry. Well, he was more of, um…well… it's not important what he was like to me. What I'm trying to say is that we were really close. Anyway, last year, when there was the whole ordeal with the deatheaters at the Quidditch World Cup, there was also an attack where we were. And Greg just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Hailey sniffled and wiped briskly at her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "He was killed then?" Hermione asked sadly. "Worse. Not only was he killed, but tortured before he died and tortured more, even after they'd killed him…" A single tear mad its way down her cheek and disappeared in the corner of her lips. "Oh Hailey…" Harry said sitting down from his keeling position. He placed his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. "Everyone kept coming up to me to tell me that they were there for me and that they would watch out for me… I mean, I'm not saying I didn't appreciate their condolences, but I just wish that people would leave me alone to deal with things by myself…" She trailed off. No one knew what to say. They hadn't known anything about her loss, in fact, they didn't know very much at all about the family she was living with. They sat for a while in the empty hallway, until they were rudely disturbed. Malfoy came strolling down the corridor, Crabbe and Goyle tagging along like a couple of lost puppies. "Quite a scene you made down their Potter," he sneered as he walked up to them. "Go away Malfoy!" Hermione grumbled. Malfoy gave her a look of utmost disgust and snapped back, "No one asked you to speak! You atrocious little Mudblood!" He looked somewhat pleased at the uproar it caused. Harry, Ron and Hailey jumped to their feet. Hermione followed suit, to try and stop the fight that was bound to happen. But before she could say anything, Hailey stepped forward, raised her fist and pounded Malfoy right on the nose. He fell back into Crabbe and grabbed his nose in pain. "Don't you _ever_ call her that again!" she hissed. Malfoy was at a loss for words. He brushed off his robes, and with one last glare, stalked away.

"Wow Hailey!" Ron said, turning around to face her. "That was great!" She smiled warmly at him, and turned to Hermione. "Are you OK? She asked her. Hermione nodded, "Are you? I mean… you know…" she watched as Hailey took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine… But I don't really want to talk about anymore, if you don't mind… I just don't like reliving the past…" She smiled again and they started back to their common room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~ PLEASE REVIEW!! Thnx! :o) ~*~

**Authors Note! Thanks a billion to my few reviewers! It means a lot to me, it rally does! ^_^ Okiez! I'll have the next chappie out in a bit… I've already started writing it actually! Oh and "To my Readers/Reviewers:"

Shadow (anonymous) – umm…Harry probably won't start "training" for a while… I'd say, give it a few more chapters… ^_^

k00lgirl1808 – Hey! Thnx a bunch for coming bye! And thnx for the BUMPS!! ^_^ 

me*:) (anonymous) – Thnx for the advice! See, I did know about the starting a new paragraph when someone new starts talking and all, but I've just never taken the time to fix it… that's all! ^_^ And I'm glad you like Hailey! I wasn't sure if people would like having a new character… hehe! Thnx again! ^_~


	20. A Christmas Surprise

~*~ Hiya! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I've been writing TONS! …I just haven't posted any… tee hee! Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter… I think it's perfect for this time of year, Christmas! ^_^ ONLY 4 DAYZ LEFT 'TIL CHRISTMAS!!! YaY!! Hehe! Anyway, Enjoy! ~*~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After that incident, Ron and Harry looked up to Hailey, with a sort of newfound respect. The only girl they had ever known to hit Malfoy before was Hermione. Hailey didn't see it as an act of bravery though, she had done it simply because Malfoy had ticked her off…and because she wasn't about to try and control her temper just for him. Who would want to waste such a good opportunity? Now, everything had pretty much gone back to normal, and Hailey was grateful. That was one thing that bugged her; when people made a fuss over little things. If it were up to her, she wouldn't have told anyone. She probably would have either left it alone, or taken matters into her own hands, and if it got out of control, then she would ask for help. That's the way she was; very independent, just like her mother. 

It was Wednesday, and Harry was up in his dorm getting ready for Quidditch practice. Alicia had announced a few days before, that their practices would now take place on Wednesdays and Fridays, with the exception of extra practices here and there. Hailey was already ready, and was waiting with Hermione and Ron in the common room. Harry was running a bit behind, because he was talking with Sirius after class and had completely lost track of time. 

"Harry! Aren't you ready yet?" Hailey shouted up the stairs. Her question was answered when she heard Harry's footsteps bounding down the stairs. 

"Yes, I'm ready! We'd better go, or we'll be late!" he said rushed voice. 

"Oh, and your one to talk!" Hailey laughed. They made their way outside of the castle and raced towards the pitch, where the rest of the team was waiting. 

"Sorry we're late!" Harry and Hailey said in union, both equally winded from the run. 

"No problem, we haven't started just yet," Alicia told them, as she put her clipboard down and mounted her broom. Harry and Hailey said bye to Hermione and Ron as they went to sit in the stands, and mounted their own brooms. They kicked off from the ground and flew a couple of laps around the pitch, before taking their positions, ready to start play. Madame Hootch, who was assisting their practice, kicked open the crate and the bludgers and snitch shot into the air. She then released the Quaffle and walked off to the stands, where she sat to watch. They practiced until it got too dark to see anything. Sweating and out of breath, they went into the locker rooms to change and discuss Fridays practice. Harry, Hailey, Ron, and Hermione met up outside the locker room and walked back to the castle for dinner. 

Half way through dinner, Dumbledore rose to his feet and cleared his throat. The Hall fell quiet. 

"So glad to see you all so happy and cheerful!" he said gleefully, "I do apologize for interrupting your fabulous dinner, but I have an announcement to make, regarding this years Christmas Holidays." Every student in the Hall was listening with bated breath. The thrilled silence was almost deafening. "I would like to inform you all, that in light of last year's Triwizard Tournament, though the turn-out was a grave and sorrowful time, we have decided to hold somewhat of a Yule Ball." The noise level in the Hall hit the roof. But Dumbledore regained their attention with no difficulty and continued, 

"I ask that all students sign up for the Ball on the list that will be given to each house prefect. This is to be done in your House Common Rooms, and each completed list is to be handed in to you Head of House by next Friday. Thank you for your patience! You may return to your dinner!" He finished merrily, positively beaming at the reaction of his message. 

Hailey and Hermione were extremely thrilled, but especially Hailey, considering this was her first Ball. Harry and Ron were happy of course, but this meant that they'd have to go looking for dates like they had to last year. Although, Harry saw an upside to it… he'd get another chance at asking Cho to the Ball. 

"As happy and exciting as this may be, it's bloody depressing trying to find a date." Ron grumbled as he turned back to his dinner. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't entirely listening to him. He was craning his neck to try and find Cho at the Ravenclaw table. He spotted her chatting eagerly with some of her friends, obviously thinking of boys worthy of their accompaniment to the Ball. Fifteen minutes passed and the golden plates cleared one more time. Everyone began to make their way quickly back to their towers, all of them wanting to ensure their spots on the list to stay over the Holidays.  Harry, Hailey, Ron and Hermione were some of the first people on Gryffindors list. As usual, they were among the last few people left in the common room, where Hailey brought up the subject of the Christmas Dance. 

"So, who're you going to go with, Hermione?" she asked her. Hermione shrugged, 

"I don't know," she said offhandedly. 

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone… What about you, Harry?" she asked. Harry blushed deeply and was thankful for the partial darkness in the room. 

"Um… I was going to ask Cho…" he mumbled under his breath, hoping no one would catch what he'd said. Unfortunately, Hailey caught it. 

"Ahhh… And who might this Cho be?" she asked, mocking a wise tone of voice. 

"She's the Ravenclaw seeker…" Harry replied. They sat and talk for nearly and hour about the Ball. Hailey suggested dates for Hermionie; they discussed their dress robes (Ron's mood lightened slightly, seeing as he'd got a new set of very nice new robes for his birthday); but not once did she ask Ron whom he was taking to the dance. 

The four of them were heading up to bed, when Hailey stopped Ron before he could go any further up the staircase. 

"Ron?" she asked timidly, he twisted around to meet her face. 

"Mhmmm?" he responded. She shifted nervously on the spot. 

"I… I know that, usually, guys are the ones to ask the girls, but… I was wondering… If maybe… Oh, never mind. You probably wouldn't want to." She bowed her head, and fiddled her thumbs. Ron put his hand her arm, to get her attention. 

"I wouldn't want to, what?" he asked inquisitively. She looked up and her cheeks turned a soft crimson. 

"I was wondering, and hoping that you would go to the Ball with me…" she told him shyly. Ron's ears turned pink, as he stuttered his answer. 

"Um, uh, ah… y-yeah!" he finally managed to say. Hailey giggled and went up on her toes to give him a small, sweet kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks" she whispered, and she continued up the staircase to her Dorm. Ron stood on there, the tiniest bit shocked that he'd gotten a date before Harry and Hermione, and feeling kind of bashful that he'd been asked by a girl. But he went to bed in high spirits, nonetheless.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~ PLEASE REVIEW!! Thnx! :o) ~*~


	21. Finding a Date

~*~ Hiya! OK. I figured, since I hadn't posted a new chapter in so long, I'll post #21 right after I post #20, that way you've all got lots to read! Okiez! Hope y'all like it! ^_^ Enjoy! ~*~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Both Hailey and Ron were quite cheery the next day. Harry noticed, as did Hermione. When diner came round, Harry decided that he'd ask them, just what was going on. 

"What's wrong with you to?" he asked half laughing.

 "What'd you mean?" Hailey asked. 

"Well, it's just, you two seem so… cheerful!" Hermione answered. Ron and Hailey looked to each other, then to Harry and Hermionie. 

"Well, me and Ron are going to the Ball together… that's all…" Hailey told them. 

"You are?" Hermione said quite suddenly. They looked at her funny, but figured it was from part shock, part happiness. But, little did they know it was the opposite way. Hermionie _was_ shocked, but not in a happy way. She was, again, jealous of Hailey. She hid it, though. "That's great!" she told them as she piled food onto her plate. Harry nodded his agreement, and smiled brightly at them. 

"So, mate… did you ask her yet?" Ron asked Harry as the walked up the Library to sign out some books for an Astronomy Essay. 

"Ask who?" Harry answered back, sounding faintly confused. 

"Cho, you prat!" Ron laughed. 

"Oh…no, not yet..." Harry mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he felt his cheeks redden. 

"Why not?" Ron inquired, "If you don't soon, the same thing that happened last year, will happen this year!" He reminded him as he jokingly elbowed him. 

"I'll ask her soon…" was all Harry said, and Ron left it that.

As the ball neared, the atmosphere in the castle became more eager and frenzied. Girls were giggling non-stop through the halls and in class, as they whispered amongst themselves and pointed at unsuspecting boys as they passed. There was also a lot of note passing, but that stopped when McGonagall caught Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil during Transfiguration. She saw Lavender pass the note to Pavarti, and decided that enough was enough. 

"I'm sure Mr. Thomas would be delighted to accompany you to the Ball, Miss Brown." She said flatly, placing the note on her desk. "But unless you plan to fail the test on this subject, which is coming up at the end of the first week back, you best start paying more attention." She finished pointedly. Lavender was unbelievably red by now as she felt all eyes on her, including Deans. There was just under a week left until the Christmas Dance, and Harry still hadn't asked Cho. But he had planned to before dinner. He was going to catch up with her before she entered the Great Hall and ask her if he could have a word. 

"Go for it!" Ron said encouragingly. He gave him the 'thumbs up' and watched as he moved towards Cho. Harry cleared his throat and tapped her on the shoulder, trying his hardest not to act a fool in front of all the people that were around, and especially not in front of Cho. 

"Hey Harry!" she said smiling sweetly at him. 

"Uh… Can I… Can I have a word?" he asked nervously, but trying to sound as manly as possible. 

"Yeah, OK." She answered back. She told her friends she'd catch up with them in a minute, and followed Harry off to the side. They stood in silence for a moment, as Harry stared blankly at the wall behind Cho. But he was snapped back from his reverie, when her voice sounded. 

"Um, Harry? Are you OK?" she asked. 

"What? Oh, sorry… Yeah…just thinking…" he told her quickly, feeling more and more stupid by the second. "I, um, was wondering if… If you…w-would like to go to the Ball with me?" he finally managed to ask, regaining his confidence, at the fact that he hadn't done what he did last year, and slur all his words together. Cho blushed a deep red and looked at her feet. 

"I would love to… but I can't…" she told him sadly. 

"Oh… OK then…" Harry mumbled feeling like an idiot again. 

"It's not you!" she said quickly, "It's just that my grandmother is sick, so I won't be here for the dance… I've got to go home for the Holidays…" she told him. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said understandingly. 

"Thanks, and sorry…" she said. She leaned up to him, gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and left for the Hall her head bowed. Harry leaned against the wall and sighed. 

"Well it was worth a shot…" he grumbled to himself, running his hand through his hair. Harry wanted to just go up to his room and mope, but his stomach decided against him. Realizing how hungry he really was, he went into the Great Hall. Taking his seat next to Ron, he started piling food on his plate. 

"So? How'd it go?" Ron asked, hoping for the best. He knew how much Harry liked Cho and how much it would mean to him if he'd get to take her to the Ball. 

"She said she'd love to," Ron was about to congratulate him when Harry stopped him and continued. "But she can't. Her grandmother is sick, so she's got to go home for the holidays…" he finished sulkily. Ron patted him on the back and told him, 

"It was a good try, mate… at least she said she'd go with you, had she been able to stay." This made Harry feel a bit better. He dug into his dinner, and tried to forget about Cho's turn down. But one thing he refused to forget, and the one thing he'd decided not to tell Ron until they weren't surrounded by hundreds of people, was her kiss. She kissed him. On the cheek, yes, but all the while, Harry's mind was going haywire, while a more mature part of him kept him calm, cool, and collected. 

After dinner, Harry and Ron went off with the twins, leaving Hailey and Hermionie to talk. 

"So, you and Ron are going to the Ball together…" Hermione stated, trying not to sound obvious in anyway. Hailey smiled, 

"Yeah… do you have a date yet?" she asked. 

"No…not yet," Hermione confessed. 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find someone soon…" Hermione only nodded. She somehow doubted that she'd find a date before the Ball. 

Neither one spoke for a while. Until a sudden idea popped into Hailey's mind. 

"What about Harry? Why don't you go with him?" she suggested. Hermione considered it, and then decided against it. 

"I'm not sure… It's just…I know how much he wanted to go with Cho, so I don't think he'd say yes… he might not even go to the Ball," she said starring at her feet. 

"Well, why don't you try? The most he can do is say no… Look, I'll even talk to him if you want me to," she offered. Hermionie smiled kindly at Hailey.

"No, it's alright… I'll talk to him, but I wont get my hopes up," she told her. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower, talking about their dress robes, the way they would do their hair, and much more.

Now, there was only five days left until the Ball and Hermione and Harry still had no date. Hermione hadn't talked to Harry yet, and Hailey was quite aware of it. 

"Just talk to him!" she said, laughing slightly at Hermione's small but noticeable amount of bashfulness. "If you don't, I will!" she said grinning broadly.

"No! Please don't!" Hermione begged, "I'll do it, I'll do it! I just don't know what I'll say… I didn't think it would ever be hard to talk to Harry or Ron about going to a dance, but now that I'm going to… well, it's a lot harder than I thought," she admitted. Hailey put her arm around Hermione's shoulders and steered her towards Harry, where he was sitting at a nearby table, working on his Charms Homework.

"Good luck!" Hailey whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled sarcastically, feeling incredibly stupid for no real reason.

"Hullo…" she said quietly, as she took as seat across from Harry.

"Hi… what's up?" he asked, looking up from his papers to smile at her. 

"Oh, nothing much… Well, there's something I wanted to ask you…" she said, choosing her words carefully.

"What's that?" he asked her. Hermione twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"I was wondering if you had planned to go to the Ball?"

"Yeah, I mean, I already signed up to go…why?" he smiled slightly as he posed his question.

"Well, I, um… was wondering if, um…" she couldn't finish her sentence. _Why am I feeling so nervous?! It's only a Ball, and Harry's one of my best friends! This shouldn't be so hard!_ She thought to herself.

"…I would go to the Ball with you?" Harry finished her question. Hermione nodded. "Actually, I was going to ask you about it, too…" he told her, looking back down at his blank paper.

"Really?" she asked, "Oh, well, um… did you still want to? I understand if you don't…" she waited for him to say something, hoping it would, in some way be good news.

"Sure, I'd like to," he replied smiling at her. There was a small, awkward silence.

"…Just as friends, right?" they said at the same time. Laughing, they nodded in agreement, and Hermione left Harry alone to do his work.

"So? How'd it go?" Hailey asked eagerly.

"We're going to go together," Hermione answered back. She told Hailey that Harry had wanted to ask her anyway, so it all worked out in the end. 

"That's great! See? I told you it wouldn't be so hard!" Hailey teased.

"Yeah, right… You have no idea…" Hermione mumbled. 

"Oh, come on! It's only Harry! Why was it so difficult?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"Don't laugh!" she said, giggling quietly to herself. "It wasn't really difficult… just awkward…" she said. Hailey understood.

"I'm so excited! This is my first Ball, and I can't wait!" she said, sounding very much like a small child in a candy shop. Hermione told her all about the Yule Ball they had in their Fourth year, and how much fun it had been, and how nice the Hall looked when it was all done up and decorated. This made her look forward to it even more. In fact, thinking about it kind of made Hermione feel excited about it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~ PLEASE REVIEW!! Thnx! :o) ~*~


	22. Time is Up

~*~ Hiya! … OK, First of all, I kinda posted the last chapter a bit wrong; I finished it too soon… So, this chapter starts still kinda on the subject of the Ball and such… But it still works! No worries! 

And Second of all, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I've been writing tons, so I'll have chapter 23 up pretty soon! 

And Third of all, sorry about chapter 21. I posted it wrong, so there are really big spaces in between everything… Ugh!  

And Finally, HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX IS COMING OUT ON JUNE 21st 2003!! WOOHA!!! **_(Here's a link where you can read a few sentences from the fifth book: _**_www.barnesandnoble.com**…just look for anything about the fifth book, and it should be there!)**_  ^_^ Anyhoo! Enjoy! ~*~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron was on the other side of the room, arguing with Ginny about some un-important matter involving a small shopping spree in Hogsmede. Ginny wanted to dip into Ron's savings so she could get a new set of glittery colored ink. When Ginny finally gave up and stormed off to badger Fred and George, Ron went over to Harry. He flopped heavily into the vacant seat across from him, where Hermione had sat only moments ago.

"Ginny is being so stubborn! I'm beginning to understand why my parents are always saying were a handful," he crossed his arms over his chest and stared darkly at his little sister, as she threw the same fit of temper when the twins refused to lend her money.

"How's she being stubborn?" Harry asked, packing his things back in his bag.

"She's asking to borrow money for some stupid ink set she wants…" he explained. He had been saving up for a while now, so he could get an autographed Quaffle, signed by the Chudley Cannons. "So, what were you and Hermione talking about?"

"Oh, we decided to go to the Ball together," Harry informed him.

"That's great," he said happily, though his heart wasn't really in it. The two boys got up from the table and joined Hailey and Hermione on the couch, by the fire.

"What are you two up to?" Hailey asked them as they slumped lazily in the armchairs.

"Nothing much… What are _you _two up to?" Harry responded

"We were just talking about the Ball," Hermione told them. Ron groaned slightly.

"That seems to be all that you talk about, lately!" he said sounding a bit exasperated.

"Well, it may not be as exciting for you, but we're really looking forward to it!" Hermione retorted. Harry, sensing another 'Ron-Hermione squabble', told them they were being childish and should quit arguing. At that remark, both of them glared at one another and turned away. Harry distinctly heard Ron mutter "Girls…" before crossing his arms sulkily. Hailey was trying hard not to show her amusement, so she announced that she was going off to bed.

"I'll see you all in the morning!" she said, giggling on her way up the stairs. 

"I think I'm going to head off too," Hermione said. She stood, grabbed her book bag, and followed after Hailey to the girls' dorm.

Harry and Ron sat in silence for a while, before they both decided it was time they went to bed as well. Everyone gladly slept soundly, grateful for no present troubles in the castle. 

Harry woke that morning, feeling as happy as pie. He checked his watch, stretched, and got out of bed to get dressed and ready for breakfast and classes. As he packed up his books, he realized he was missing his charms book. 

"Ugh, where's it gone?" he asked himself, searching around his dorm. Checking under his bed, he spotted it lying in the middle of the floor. He reached for it, bushed off some fluff, and put it back in his bag. He was heading for the door when he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Charms…" he whispered to himself.

"What?" came Ron's sleepy voice.

"Oh no… my month is up!" he said, panic running through him.

"Month? For what?" Ron asked as he pulled his socks on. He watched Harry as he paled slightly. "Harry?"

"The crest! Fobert gave me a month to find it! My month is up!" the full realization of what was happening, hitting him square in the face.

"Seriously? I thought you still had another week!" Ron mumbled thoughtfully. 

"No, I don't have anymore time! What am I gonna do?" Harry was starting to panic now. He looked at his watch once more, and told Ron he was going to get Hailey. Knocking on the Girls dorm door, he nervously checked his watch again. The very person he wanted to see answered the door. 

"Good morning!" Hailey said running a brush through her hair. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"I still haven't found that crest, and my month is up!" he said, sounding a bit frantic.

"Oh my… OK, well, calm down… Lets try and talk to Sirius before classes." She suggested. Harry shook his head.

"I can't do that! No one can know who's looking for it. Sirius just thinks we're interested… Argh!" he covered his face with his hands and rubbed his temples.

"Well, maybe you can just try to avoid Fobert for now… skip charms, or go under your cloak… and if you see her anywhere else just go the opposite direction… I'll even help you, you know, keep a watch out." She waited while Harry considered her idea.

"OK…I'll try it, but I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't work…" he rubbed his forehead in thought.

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed. Meet me and Hermione in the common room, and we can go down to breakfast, OK?" she asked

"What if Fobert's there?" he said, panic striking him again at the thought.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." She told he reassuringly. Harry nodded and went to get Ron. The two boys waited downstairs for Hailey and Hermione; Ron watching Harry concernedly, while he prayed that the girls would take longer than usual.

He decided he would take his Invisibility Cloak, just incase. Folding it up and stuffing it in his bag, he walked down to breakfast. He was lucky, when he didn't spot Professor Fobert in the Great Hall. He tried to look cheerful, when Sirius approached him and asked him why he looked so glum. 

"Oh, I just didn't get a lot of sleep, last night" he lied, pretending to yawn.

"I see, well maybe you should try to get to bed earlier tonight, hmm?" Sirius recommended, sounding very much like a father. Harry smiled weakly and nodded his head. Just then, Hailey kicked Harry in the shin. 

"Ow! What?" he hissed at her, gingerly rubbing his leg. Hailey nodded her head in the direction of the door behind the head table. Professor Fobert was walking through, but luckily, she was going through some papers and didn't even look up when she sat down.

"Oh no…" Harry whispered feeling as if the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked him

"I…I left my Transfiguration book in my dorm, I'm just going to go get it…" he lied quickly, not wanting spend any more time in the Great Hall. He stood and whispered to Hailey to meet him outside.

Harry was usually quite brave in a situation like this, but now it was different. He didn't know _anything_ about Fobert or Mitchell. They could be working for Voldemort, for all he knew… and come to think of it, they probably were. But he wasn't going to judge anyone just yet; Professors Fobert and Mitchell could have absolutely no association with Voldemort, or even each other, whatsoever…and that's what Harry hoped was the case. He sat on the bottom step of the Marble staircase and waited for Hailey. He figured she was taking her time, so it didn't look too suspicious if she left immediately after Harry. Becoming mildly impatient, he began to pace, when the doors to the Great Hall swung open slightly and Hailey's small figure appeared.

"What do I do? I'm usually not this uptight in a situation like this…" Hailey clucked her tongue concernedly, "and I think it's because there's a possibility that Fobert could be here on Voldemort's behalf, but I haven't seen _any_ dark magic at all…" He went on telling Hailey all of his thoughts and the odds of the teachers-in-training working for the Dark Lord. 

"I don't know what to say, really… except; be careful," Hailey warned. She cared a great deal about her brother and wouldn't want him to get hurt, but if she was going to put serious thought into getting Harry out of trouble, she would need a bit more time.

"I think I'll just skip charms… that's sounds like the best plan so far. Could you take notes for me?" he asked her wearily. Hailey nodded.

"Sure thing. But, just make sure you're in Defense Against the Dark Arts… Sirius'll get worried if you don't show up…" She sighed deeply and patted Harry on the shoulder, before turning to go back in to breakfast. 

"Thanks Hailey…" Harry muttered before heading up the stairs to Transfiguration. He figured he'd just go up to class and wait for everyone, seeing as there was only five minutes left…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~ PLEASE REVIEW!! Thnx! :o) ~*~

(A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! And stay tuned! Chapter 23 is coming up Soon! Teehee! ^_^)

Shorty (Jenn) – Ugh! You finally replied! Don't get your knickers in a knot! The Ball will be great! It'll all turn out in the end. I promise!! Hehe!

Slytheringirl560 – I'm glad you like it! ^_^ There's more on the way! ^_~ Hehe!


	23. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!**

I recently received a review from an anonymous person, that said my story was "shit" (please pardon the language). All I have to say is; **if you don't like my story, don't read it!** And if you feel the need to criticize it in a rude way, **_KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!!_** I don't want to hear it! I don't appreciate vulgar comments, and I'm sure no on else does! …I hope I've made myself clear.

Yours truly,

Springroll27

**P.S. **_Please also note: This is NOT chapter 23. This merely a notice to you, my readers, that I hope you will take seriously and to heart. Chapter 23 will be posted soon… Thank you. _


	24. Learning to Dance

~*~ Hiya! Told you I'd post #23 (well, it's actually #24, but yeah…) soon! …I couldn't really think of a title for this chapter, so I called it "Learning to Dance!" teehee! ^_^ Anyhoo! Enjoy! ^_^ ~*~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at breakfast, people were beginning to shuffle out of the Hall and head to classes. Hailey, Ron, and Hermione were first out; they wanted to find Harry, before the teachers started to go to their classrooms. It was common sense, of course, if they just went straight to Transfiguration; Harry would probably be there. And sure enough, he was. Harry was leaning against the wall, and had a glum sort of look about him.

"Hey Harry…" Ron said, leaning on the wall opposite him. 

"Hullo… So, did you guys see any sign of Fobert at all?" he asked, sounding hopeful that the answer was no.

"Besides seeing her at breakfast… No." Hailey informed him. Harry sighed with relief. 

"I think it would have been a better idea to tell someone, whether or not Fobert told you, you shouldn't… at least someone would know, and could do something about it…" Hermione stated. Harry just shook his head.

"I get the feeling that, if I told someone, it would only put you guys in danger…" He gave the three of them a "keep it quiet, now" kind of look, because students were starting to show up and he didn't want anyone hearing about the situation.

Harry managed to get through most of the day without seeing Professor Fobert, and when it came time to go to Charms, he headed upstairs to his dorm. He sat and read, and even attempted to try playing a one-man game of chess. It didn't work to well, though. After Charms was over, he went downstairs to lunch. He was lucky, when he saw that Fobert wasn't at there.

"So, what happened?" he asked as he took his seat beside Hermione.

"Surprisingly enough, nothing… she just asked where you were, and I told her that you weren't feeling well." Hailey replied. Harry nodded and started on his lunch.

Around one o'clock, they went up to DADA, where they hoped everything would go smoothly. Taking their accustomed spots at the front of the room, they waited for Sirius to start the lesson. He came in five minutes later, Professor Mitchell at his heels. Smiling, he turned to the class and clasped his hands together.

"Pop Quiz!" he announced. The class groaned, and shuffled to put their books away. After the test papers were handed out and everyone was working quietly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to see whom it was and, to Harry's horror, it was Professor Fobert. She eyed him with mixed emotions of anger and spite. 

"Hello! Can I help you, Professor?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, would it be possible for me to-_steal _-Harry away for a moment?" she requested, eyeing Professor Mitchell in the back of the room.

"I'm sorry, he's writing a test at the moment. He'll have to speak to you after class." He replied, completely oblivious to Harry's sigh of relief. 

"Very well. I will speak with you later, Mr. Potter." She said in an undertone. She stalked away, leaving the class to finish their test. Harry swiveled in his seat to look at Hailey.

"What happens now?" she whispered. Harry didn't answer. He just shrugged and turned back to his test. When the period was over, Sirius went over to Harry, Hailey, Ron, and Hermione. 

"Breaking more rules?" Sirius teased, nudging Harry in the arm. 

"Yeah…" Harry laughed quietly. He smiled weakly, wishing that was all it was…just him breaking more rules. 

They were getting through potions all right, even though Snape took ten points from Gryffindor (Neville had answered a questions incorrectly). And in the last five minutes of the class, Harry watched the clock on the wall, counting down the seconds. He was planning to just go straight to his dorm, or any other place he could think of, that Professor Fobert wouldn't go looking for him. Hailey watched him with unease. In all the time she'd known Harry, and from all the stories she'd heard of his bravery, she had never seen or thought of him being this uptight. When she thought about it, she figured that it was just the fact that, things were going really well for him at the moment; he was beginning to feel like he had a family again, and just didn't want to lose it for a second time, or ruin any chance he had of having a normal, happy life. The bell interrupted her thoughts. 

"All right, I'm going to go drop my stuff off, and maybe I'll think of something there," Harry told his friends.

"OK. Well, we'll go drop off our stuff, too." Hailey said, looking to Ron and Hermione, who agreed. As they got to the fourth floor, they heard what sounded like thunder. Looking out the window, they saw rain begin to pour down from the gray clouds that had been hanging over the school since the night before. 

"Well, I guess going outside is out of the picture," Harry said dryly. They gave a small laugh, and walked in peace the rest of the way, listening to the muffled pattering of the rain drops on the castle windows. They didn't end up doing much of anything. They mainly stayed in their Tower, or on the 7th Floor, running around; Harry didn't want to go too far, considering he was trying to keep away from Fobert. By the end of the night, as luck would have it, he hadn't see any sign of either of the Teachers-in-Training. 

The days had passed incredibly quickly, and the Christmas Ball was to be held the next evening, which meant that the Holidays were about to begin. The Ball was going to take place on the Friday of the last week of school, before the Holidays. That way, the students could attend the Dance and still go home for Christmas. Almost every student in the castle was eager for the Ball to come. Girls were fussing even more than before, over their dress robes, the way they'd do their hair, whom their dates were…the boys on the other hand, were feeling either slightly unexcited, or rather nervous, like Harry and Ron. They were feeling a bit tense about the whole "dancing" part of the Ball; Harry with his two left feet, and Ron with his very large ones. They were trying to get the basics of a simple Waltz down pat, and were being taught by none other that Hailey and Hermione.

"There! That's it! Now you're getting it!" Hailey was saying happily, as she watched Harry dancing with Hermione. 

"This is kind of easy… I think I'm as ready as I can be. Thanks!" he said as he let go of Hermione and stepped aside for Ron to take his lesson. This time Hailey danced and Hermione watched and judged.

"Quick, quick, slow… Quick, quick, slow." Hailey was saying quietly, as she watched their feet moving simultaneously. "Now you getting the hang of it!" she said, looking up at Ron. Hermione was counting the beats, as she watched.

"That's great, Ron! Now I'm going to go a bit faster," she said, increasing the tempo of her steady beat. After a half an hour of dancing and a few sore toes, Harry and Ron were ready for the Ball. They went down to the Great Hall, for some well-deserved relaxing time. Harry didn't need to worry about Professor Fobert, because he'd found out earlier, that she was away with Professor Mitchell on somewhat of a business trip for their training program. As they reached the Hall, someone unexpected came up to them.

"Hi Harry!" It was Cho. She was smiling brightly at him. "Umm…I was wondering if you still needed a date for the Ball?" she asked shyly. Harry felt himself go pink.

"Oh, I – I was going to go with Hermione… Why?" he asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Oh…well, I know I told you that I wasn't going to the Ball, but there's been a change of plans. So, I was going to ask you if you still wanted to go with me… but, I guess not…" she said, sounding a bit put down. Hermione looked over to Harry, and smiled.

"It's OK," she whispered, "I'll find someone else." She smiled at him, and urged him to ask Cho again.

"Thank you…" he whispered back to her. He was so thankful to have a friend like her. She knew that he really wanted to go with her, and she had no problem with that. Hailey, Hermione, and Ron left Harry and Cho to talk.

"Umm… it looks like you're free again, huh?" Cho giggled slightly. She had obviously noticed that Hermione had told Harry she'd find another date.

Harry chuckled quietly, "So, uh, would you go with me?" he asked timidly.

"Of course!" she said giggling again. A few of Cho's friends at the Ravenclaw table called her, "Oh, I've got to go… I'll see you later, Harry!" she waved to him while trying to hide her face as she blushed deeply. Harry grinned broadly to himself. He was going to ball with Cho Chang! He was still smiling as he took a seat across from Ron and Hailey. 

"So I take it your going with Cho?" Hailey asked, trying and failing, not to laugh at the look on Harry's face.

"Uh-huh," Harry mumbled. Now, he was look forward to the Ball more than ever, "What about you, Mione?" he asked, suddenly realizing that it would be easy for her to find a date at the last minute.

"Oh, I have someone in mind," she told them. Ron groaned.

"You're not gonna tell us are you? You're gonna do exactly what you did last year!" Ron whined. 

"No, I won't!" Hermione said in her defense.

"Then who are you going with?" he asked.

"There's a boy in my Arithmancy class who asked me yesterday. I told him I was going with Harry, but if something should come up, I'd let him know… And something's come up, so I'm going to talk to him when I see him." She informed them. Ron nodded, acting very much as if he were her father. 

Just then, a group of Hufflepuffs came in. Among them was the boy from Hermione's Arithmancy class. He was a tall boy, with light brown hair and blue eyes. Hermione tried to catch his attention, and was successful. She got up from her chair and walked up to him, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hailey to watch. The three of them sat and waited for Hermione to return, hopefully with a date. No more that five minutes later, she came skipping back to the Gryffindor table, looking satisfied with herself.

"Well? How'd it go?" Hailey asked

"We're going together," Hermione said, sounding happy that she had triumphantly found a date in almost no time at all.

On their way back up to the Common Room, Ron asked Harry something that made Hailey and Hermione exchange worried looks.

"How are you going to get through the dance, if Fobert's there?" he asked.

"I've got nothing to worry about… When I over heard Professor Mitchell and Sirius talking, she said that her and Fobert weren't going to be back until Monday. So I'm safe until then." Harry told them. Hailey gave a noticeable sigh of relief.

"You know, this whole crest thing has really boggled my mind. I don't mean to sound pushy or anything, but I'm surprised that you aren't so concerned about it, Harry." There was a note of frustration in her voice as she spoke. Harry didn't answer.

That night, Harry lay awake thinking about what Hailey had said. And she was right. Harry was beginning to notice that he wasn't really showing any concern for the situation at all. Finally deciding that he'd put further thought into later, he drifted off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~ PLEASE REVIEW!! Thnx! :o) ~*~


	25. The Ball

~*~ Hiya! I am SOOOO SUPER Sorry for taking so long to update! But, this chapter is pretty long! So, you'll all have lots to read! ^_^ Anyhoo… this one is ALL about the ball 'n stuff, so yeah…I'll try to update faster from now on! I Promise! … Enjoy! ~*~

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The day of the Ball had finally arrived and the Castles ambiance was remarkably chaotic. Harry and Ron were wandering the halls when, their least favorite person blocked their path.

"So, Potter. Who's the unlucky broad this time? Or, will you be accompanying Weasley to the Ball?" he sneered. Crabbe and Goyle snickered dumbly behind him.

"As a matter of fact, He's going with Cho! Who's your date, Malfoy? That Pug-faced Pansy Parkinson?" Ron said cynically. Harry tried not to laugh, but it was true; Pansy Parkinson's face was oddly squashed, and resembled a Pug very closely. Malfoy never answered the question. He merely gave a disgusted look and turned on his heel.

"Well, I guess we know who Malfoy's going with," Harry laughed. When they entered the Gryffindor Common Room, it was almost empty. Well, except for Neville, Dean, Seamus, and a few other boys from younger and older years. They went over to the other fifth year boys and flopped down on the sofa.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked them.

"You mean; where are the girls? …It's been nothing but us guys down here for the past couple of hours!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, they're all upstairs getting ready for the Ball…" Seamus explained. 

"And there's still two hours before it starts!" added Neville, sounding astonished at the fact that it could take so long for someone to get ready. They laughed at his shock.

"So, Harry… the word is that you're going with Cho Chang! Is it true?" Seamus asked, grinning from ear to ear. Harry nodded, feeling himself go pink again. Dean and Seamus "Oooh'ed" jokingly at him. 

"Fancy her, do you?" Dean teased.

"I don't! I just… like her as a friend!" Harry said feeling embarrassed. The five boys sat and waited, and waited, until Ron informed them there was only half an hour left and they should go get ready.

Harry pulled on his emerald green dress robes and surveyed himself in front of the full-length mirror. He tried to flatten his hair as best he could, but it wasn't doing much good. 

"Shove over!" Ron said, standing beside Harry and studying his reflection. He was wearing his brand-new robes that were a deep royal blue color that suited him perfectly. Harry and Ron turned to face each other.

"How do I look?" Harry asked, straightening his robes self-consciously.

"You look fine, mate!" Ron told him, "What about me?" he asked.

"You look good!" he said happily, though changing his mood suddenly, "You be careful with my sister." He warned. Ron chuckled.

"Don't worry!" he said slapping Harry on the back. When they were completely ready, they went back down to the Common Room and waited for the girls to finish and come downstairs. However, they didn't need to wait very long. Only ten minutes after they had gotten downstairs themselves, they heard the Girls Dorm door open and the sound of several excited voices. Harry and Ron stood and walked to the bottom of the staircase. As Hailey and Hermione appeared at the top, Ron and Harry's jaws dropped.

Hailey's hair was done up in an elegant bun, with lustrous, curly tendrils that flowed down her back. She was wearing beautiful robes of deep, ruby red. She looked absolutely stunning and Ron was at a loss for words. After Hailey, came Hermione. She too looked extremely gorgeous. Her hair was no longer bushy, but shiny and sleek. It was pulled back into a half ponytail, with curls here and there. She was wearing utterly dazzling robes of a purplish violet color and they seemed to glitter in the candlelight. 

"Well? What do you think?" said Hailey, spinning in a circle. She giggled at the look on Ron and Harry's faces.

"You look wonderful, Hailey!" Harry said, "So do you Hermione! You both look fantastic!"

"Yeah, you both look beautiful!" said Ron, his ears going pink as he offered his arm to Hailey. Harry offered his arm to Hermione.

"Shall we go down together?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said smiling at him.

The four of them walked down to the Entrance Hall, where everyone was waiting for the Ball to begin. All eyes were on them as they came down the Marble staircase. Hermione's date, Peter Wellington, was waiting for her at the bottom. He went slightly red as he saw her.

"You look great!" he told her shyly. 

Ron, Hailey, Hermione, and Peter all stood together and waited for Harry to return. He had left them at the bottom of the staircase, to go off in search of Cho. He founder a few moments later, and was absolutely stunned.

"Wow…" he whispered. She looked astounding in her robes of soft butter yellow. She blushed at Harry's reaction. "You look wonderful," he said quietly, feeling more nervous than before.

"Thank you," she said taking Harry's arm. They walked over to the other four, and waited for the Ball to begin. The chatter died down almost instantaneously, as the large wooden doors to the Great Hall opened slowly. Professor McGonagall emerged wearing the same horrible looking head garment on her witch hat that she wore last year. 

"Before I allow you in to the Hall, I ask that you line up in an orderly fashion!" she called out. Everyone arranged themselves into a line, some moving reluctantly to the back. 

Professor McGonagall opened the doors fully, to admit everyone in. The Hall looked magnificent. The usual twelve Christmas trees were there, and they were all beautifully decorated. There was snow falling from the ceiling that vanished the second it landed. There were streamers of gold and silver on the walls, and holly and mistletoe floating in mid air. A stage had been set up, with instruments of all sorts and several tables that seated six to eight people were stationed throughout the Hall. Harry, Cho, Ron, Hailey, Hermione, and Peter found a table and sat down, eagerly awaiting the feast and the dance. All eyes were looking to the front of the Hall where the teachers were taking their seats. Dumbledore stayed standing.

"Good evening everyone!" he said happily, "Firstly, I want you to know that you all look absolutely splendid!" he paused, "Secondly, I hope you all have a wonderful time, as I know how much everyone was looking forward to tonight. I would also like to inform you that we will have live entertainment, though I'm not going to tell you who our guest is just yet. So, with out further ado, let the feast begin!" he finished energetically. 

This time, they didn't have to say what they wanted to eat and wait for it to appear. It was a regular feast, just at more tables than usual. The dinner and desert was scrumptious, and now, the dance was about to begin. Everyone stood and watched as the tables were magically cleared from the floor and swept to the side. The crowed roared as the Weird Sisters made their appearance. They had performed at last years ball, as well. The music began to play and the teachers and students began to dance. Hermione and Peter went waltzing away around the Hall, Ron and Hailey doing the same shortly afterwards. Harry turned to Cho. He tried to keep it cool, as he put his arm around her waist, and held her free hand in his. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and they started to dance. 

_"Quick, quick, slow… quick, quick, slow…"_ He repeated in his mind. He didn't want to screw up and make a fool of himself. He wanted this night to go smoothly as possible, and so far, so good. He looked down at Cho, only to see her smiling. She looked like she was having fun. When the song finished, they walked over to their table and took a seat.

"That was fun!" Cho giggled. Hermione and her date joined them, and shortly after that, Ron and Hailey sat down, too.

"Having fun?" Harry asked his sister. She was a bit flushed and was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I'm having the best time of my life!" she said energetically. Harry smiled. He was glad she was having a good time, and that her very first Ball didn't turn out in disaster. The six of them looked out on to the floor and watched everyone waltzing around the room. Harry spotted Sirius dancing with Professor Mitchell, and was again struck with a feeling of happiness. After spending so long in Azkaban, Sirius was quite cheerful. 

After a bit of chit-chat and a couple of butterbeers, Hermione and her date, and Ron and Hailey set out on the dance floor, leaving Harry and Cho alone again.

"You dance very well, you know," Cho said quietly while smiling over at Harry.

"Thanks," he muttered timidly, "You too." Cho's smile broadened, as did Harry's. He was feeling kind of stupid at the moment, because of their awkward silence. He didn't know what to say; he was afraid of screwing up and making himself out to be a complete idiot. But then again, not talking kind of gave of the same impression. He was stuck, so he resulted in asking her if she'd like to dance again.  

"I'd love to," she said. So, they too set out onto the dance floor and waltzed the night away with their friends. Five songs later, they decided they'd talk a walk outside. What they saw was astonishing; the grounds were decorated in almost the same way as last year, minus the hedge-maze. They were little pixies flying about, small statues here and there, decorative plants, and light layer of wispy snowflakes on the ground. 

"Wow," Harry heard Cho whisper, "It's beautiful." At that moment, Harry had an urge to say _"you are to…"_ but the words caught in his throat. As he stole a glance at her, he was struck with a sudden thought. In fact, he'd thought about it several times before now, but he was thinking about it even more at that moment. He decided it was best he knew, and got it off his chest.

"Cho?" he waited for her to answer, "I… I feel kind of awkward asking you this, but… what about Cedric?" he held his breath as he waited for her tears. But they never came. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she spoke quietly.

"Well, I'm assuming you mean, 'why don't I feel more upset about the ball and such?'" Harry nodded suddenly feeling very guilty for ever asking. "I'll tell you something Harry… Cedric told me something a few days before- before he died. He told me that, no matter what happened, he'd always want me to be happy. And I promised him I would be." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I know that if I didn't go to the ball, and I just sat in my dorm moping about, I wouldn't be happy. So I came… I came with you, because I stay true to my word." Harry was surprised by what she had said, but accepted it all the same.

He nodded and said quietly, "I'm sorry if I've upset you by bringing it up… I just felt kind of guilty, you know…" he cut himself off and went quiet.

"It's OK… I appreciate your thoughtfulness." She said smiling sweetly. Harry was glad to get that out of his thoughts, and he even felt slightly less tense around Cho. He always had ever since last year. The events of the Triwizard Tournament had haunted his dreams and thoughts for so long, and he was only now _truly_ starting to feel a bit better. They walked around the grounds, admiring every little detail of the breathtaking sight, and before long, there was only an hour left of the dance. When they entered the Hall, Ron and Hailey went flying by.

"Where were you?" Ron hollered to them as he and Hailey danced to the quick beat of the song. Harry just smiled, not wanting to yell out his business to Ron and the rest of the Hall.

"Let's dance!" Cho said, and she grabbed Harry's hand and almost dragged him on to the dance floor, in a hurry to get by the couples that were spinning and twirling like Ron and Hailey. Before long, Dumbledore was standing on the small makeshift stage, waiting for everyone's attention. 

  
"Good evening, everyone!" he said, "As much fun as I know you are all having, I am sorry to announce that it is time we bring the Ball to a close." A few groans could be heard from the crowd, "I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight, and I hope you all had a fine time. I would also like to thank that Weird Sisters," he began to clap and the rest of the Hall joined in, while the Weird Sisters took a bow. 

  
"It's a shame it's over. I'm not even tired yet!" Hailey said as she clapped along. As the applause died down, Dumbledore spoke once more. 

  
"Now, off to bed! You all need your sleep!" he grinned at everyone and walked slowly down the stage steps. Harry saw Sirius walk up to Dumbledore and start talking about what sounded like a plan for a future lesson. Ron and Hailey went ahead, and Hermione and her date were somewhere behind Harry and Cho. 

"I had a wonderful time," Cho said as they joined the horde of students gathering in the Entrance Hall. 

  
"I'm glad," Harry smiled. They stood for a moment in silence, both waiting for the other to say something. 

  
"Well, I'd –" they started at the same time. Chuckling slightly, Harry motioned for her to carry on. 

  
"I'd better be off… Thank you again, for a great time," she smiled genuinely at him. He nodded, and did the gentlemanly thing, and kissed her hand. Cho blushed and shyly waved goodbye. Harry sighed and stood for moment before heading up the marble staircase to the top, where Hailey, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for him. 

  
"You're quite the charmer aren't you?" Hailey teased. Hermione and Ron sniggered quietly. 

  
"Yeah, quite the gentleman!" Ron added giving Harry the thumbs up. Harry shook his head and led them on to Gryffindor Tower. 

"Did you have a good time?" Harry asked Hailey as they piled through the portrait hole. She was still grinning from ear to ear as she nodded vigorously. 

"Absolutely! It was one of the best times of my life!" she said, "And Ron and you didn't to too bad at dancing either. I was quite impressed!" She gave Ron a sweet smile and walked to the bottom of the stairs. The others followed and they all went to their dormitories to change out of their dress robes. 

Harry walked to his trunk and pulled out a pair of track pants and a sweater to change into, all the while, thinking about the past few days. He couldn't believe his luck! He'd managed to steer himself clear of Professors Fobert and Mitchell ever since his time was up. But, he was thinking the same thing before and couldn't help but think that maybe Professor Fobert only said those things to scare him and make him get the job done faster. Perhaps that was true, but he wasn't taking any chances.

As Harry was thinking all this over, he was almost blindly getting himself changed and he had a "spaced-out" kind of look on his face, as he wasn't all their.

"Hey… Harry?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry blinked a couple of times, blushed slightly in embarrassment, and laughed quietly. "You OK? You looked kind of – out of it…" Ron chuckled, throwing his sweater over his head and pulling down. His hair went all 'staticky' and Harry laughed.

"What?" Ron asked, "What so funny?" Harry pointed to his hair.

"You've gone all 'stand on end'," Harry told him. Ron grinned and rolled his eyes as he tried to flatten down his new do. Harry pulled his own sweater on and, him and Ron went downstairs.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~ PLEASE REVIEW!! Thnx! :o) ~*~

neah – Thank you! I'm really glad that you enjoy my fic! And soory for taking forever to update this! 

Corrie – Thnx so much! Sorry to you, too, for taking so long to update! ^_^

k00lgirl1808 – Omg! Hi! You never come on to the HP Boards anymore! Where've ya been? We miss ya there! ^_^

The Cod (anonymous) – Thank you for your support! And no worries! I had the Harry/Cho ordeal all worked out! And he doesn't really LIKE-like her…only a tinsy bit… umm, yeah… lol never mind! *rolls eyes* ^_^

sisami – Thank you so much! *blush* You're so sweet! I really appreciate that! And I'm glad you like my story! ^_^


End file.
